Fears to yourself but share your courage
by SunMonTue
Summary: AU from the start of Season 2. Sebastian Smythe is a new transfer student to the halls of McKinley. Kurt feels assaulted from all sides and has to make a deal with an unlikely ally in order to survive his year at school. Will be eventual romance.
1. Prologue

**Author's note**: Written for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. The prompt itself is a page long, so I will include it at the bottom. This is actually my new WIP, not "Into the light" – looks like I'll be working on two at once. I had a technology failure, so while I try and remember four pages of TWB dialogue and smut have this instead. (Yes, I cried over lost data, then baked cake, then wrote this).

**Summary**: AU from the start of Season 2. Sebastian Smythe is a new transfer student to the halls of McKinley. Kurt feels assaulted from all sides and has to make a deal with an unlikely ally in order to survive his year at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A new year.

New beginnings.

He breathes in the smell of the weird citrus scented cleaner that the janitor uses and wrinkles his nose. Okay. So maybe he didn't miss school that much. The hallway is busy, students streaming in and out of classes, pieces of paper clutched in their hands with new locker combinations, class schedules. It's a mixture of chaos, partially organized and there's so many new faces. It feels good to be one higher up on the food chain and he has high hopes for his Junior year.

He jumps when he feels a hand grasp his ass cheek and he turns so fast, trying to see who just had the audacity to _touch _him. No one is looking at him, no more than the usual glances he receives anyway. He swallows convulsively, wondering if it was just a mistake, an accidental brush, whether he's just being paranoid. That's it. He's being paranoid. He let's out a short huff of breath and spies Mercedes across the hall and up a bit, struggling with her locker combination and an armful of books. He perks up, closes his locker and heads over to her just in time to be slammed against the wall of lockers. _Ow ow ow._ Sharp stinging pain as a combination lock jabs him in a shoulder blade and he sees the letterman-clad backs disappear down the hallway in echoes of laughter.

He sucks in a deep breath and rolls his eyes. He'd hoped, naively, that people would be more mature in Junior year. Apparently not. He feels slightly disheartened by the fact, because school hasn't even started and he may have already been inappropriately groped and then slammed into a locker. Wonderful start to the year. He takes Mercedes books from her with a smile, deliberately distracting himself from the now throbbing pain in his shoulder. She thanks him gratefully and they head off to homeroom, and he's glad 'H' and 'J' fall together so closely in the alphabet.

He's already studied his class schedule, feels confident about his classes this year, wants this year to be better than the last. It has to be. Things can only improve. He has friends in the Glee Club now, he didn't get tossed into a dumpster this morning, and well…it has to be better. It's like a mantra he repeats in his head. He has Glee, and that got him through last year, and he knows it'll help him get through this year as well if everything turns to custard.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT<strong>:

An AU, set back in the innocent days before the events in Never Been Kissed. Kurt never went to Dalton, and therefore never met Blaine.

A new student, Sebastian, transfers to McKinley. He's arrogant, selfish, talented and out and proud. He's determined to bed the only other out kid at the school he feels he's too good for, and so constantly makes sexual advances towards Kurt.

Kurt now has the fun 'option' of either getting shoved into lockers by Karofsky, or being pulled away and groped by Sebastian. When Sebastian's sexual orientation becomes apparent, the news travels like wildfire, and Karofsky realises that he may have competition for Kurt's potential affections.

Then, the kiss incident happens, when Kurt chases after Dave, furious from having to put up with all this crap. Later, Dave corners Kurt in the parking lot after school and begins to demand to know whether he's slept with Sebastian. Kurt is not far off from having a nervous breakdown, and says no and that he hates Sebastian. Dave tries to ask him to be his boyfriend, but all he can say is: "I don't want you to have sex with Sebastian." Kurt asks him why, and Dave then asks: "Why did you push me away?"

Eventually, Kurt grows tired of Dave's procrastinating, and makes him an offer. He tells Dave that if he stops bullying him, and protects him from Sebastian's advances, he'll be his boyfriend. He tells him that he can't do just sex, as he wants a bit of happiness and stability. Dave tells Kurt that he wants a relationship with him, but that he can't come out. Kurt says that he's okay with this for now, but that, even when they're ready, he won't have sex with Dave until the boy is out. Dave = o_O )X

**TL;DR** AU, pre-NBK (initially). Sebastian transfers to McKinley, and begins to hit on Kurt, who doesn't want the attention at all. Dave is jealous of Sebastian. As the advances get more physical, the incident in the locker room between Kurt and Dave happens as in canon, and later Dave confronts Kurt about Sebastian. Kurt makes the offer: If Dave stops bullying him and protects him from Sebastian, he'll be his boyfriend.


	2. 1 Audition

**Author's note**: For anyone that missed it, this is going to be eventual romance between Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky. This means it's between two boys. If that isn't your thing, then I suggest you look elsewhere. Update schedule for this will be choppy, but as often as possible. Will depend on the chapter length. I am re-watching Season 2 of Glee to tie in as many canon things as possible for the hardcore fans out there. It took me about a week to get my hands on Season 2.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AUDITION – CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Kurt knows all the boys in the school, except for the freshmen, and _really_, they're below his social radar now that he's a junior. There are a couple of faces he doesn't recognize, some people who have apparently morphed into butterflies over the summer break but on the whole everything feels remarkably the same. He's going to ignore the locker slamming Karofsky gave him earlier and hope that it's an anomaly although he's too cynical to really believe that. He passes by the club sign up sheets and notes that the Glee Club one is still starkly empty. The Cheerio line is out the door, the same as last year, although he suspects Coach Sylvester hires actors to make it look even more popular than it already is.

He hasn't needed to keep his guard up at all over summer, been able to relax and just do what ever he wants. So when Jacob Ben Israel pops up and shoves a microphone in his face, spouting questions that sound remarkably like accusations he fights his first instinct to take the microphone and bob Jacob on the nose with it. Instead he escapes into the nearest boy's bathroom. He locks himself in a stall and pulls out his phone. Sure, it's not the most sanitary of places, but he needs to know what ever it was the Jacob was going on about so he can construct a suitable rebuttal. He navigates to the blog and reads the article, followed by the comments. There are _a lot_ of comments. All of them derogatory. His heart sinks. This year isn't going to be any different at all. It's blatantly clear from all the comments, some of them _nasty_ and clearly aimed at him, that the Glee Club is still the lowest of the low.

He takes a deep steadying breath, determined that no one will see anything less than the cool façade he presents to the world. He will not get depressed or cry, despite how the comments have made him feel. And he hates the anonymity of the internet, how people just seem to let fly with every hateful thought with no idea of the possible consequences. Well. He's better than them. He knows he is. He lets himself out and checks himself in the mirror, and he looks good. He opens the door and as he suspected Jacob is still waiting and he launches into his attack.

"Say what you have to say to my face," he says, ending his tirade by staring defiantly into the camera. Of course that's when it happens, almost in slow motion, the wall of red ice flying towards his face and he doesn't even have time to flinch before Azimio Adams is welcoming him back and calling him Lady Face. Well, at least he knows now who _that_ comment belongs to. He wipes the frozen drink from his face, and he knows his white shirt is ruined, but maybe he can dye it black and he turns to Jacob.

"Is there anyway you could cut that bit out?"

Jacob shakes his head and then picks a piece of ice off his shoulder and eats it. Jacob Ben Israel creeps him out.

**FTY**

Dave had agreed the moment Azimio had nudged him in the side and inclined his head towards Kurt Hummel as their first target of a welcome back slushy. He's come to realize a few things over summer, and he's not happy about them. He's pretty sure he'd still be oblivious to most of it, except… he's not, and it's all Hummel's fault. It had started when he'd seen Hummel at the mall, all he'd noticed was a tight little ass, wearing what he'd thought was a tunic dress or something weird, and then he'd looked up and seen Kurt Hummel's face.

He'd thought, no, he'd _hoped_ it had been a one off, but almost unconsciously he'd started paying attention to the other boys, and had been horrified when he'd started getting hard one night thinking about a faceless male body sucking him off. Before his jerking off thoughts had always been faceless, almost androgynous figures, but now they're _definitely_ male, and sometimes have Kurt Hummel's face, much to his combined horror and disgust. He only lets himself think about it at night, when he's alone in his bed and the rest of the world can't see him. Can't know. However every time he sees Hummel he's reminded of his nights, the fact that he's no longer _normal_, that he's suddenly… he can't even think the word.

He knows it's wrong, but the first shove into the locker on the first day back had made him feel powerful. In control. As if he could somehow get Hummel back for invading his thoughts and making him realize this uncomfortable truth about himself. One that he still can't acknowledge. The fact that Hummel seems so… unconcerned by everything, like nothing can touch him just drives Dave to prove him wrong. He _can_ touch him, shove him in to lockers and force him to share some of Dave's frustration at the world in general.

**FTY**

He's heard enough. Mr Shuester complaining like he doesn't get it, doesn't get the whole high school hierarchy system.

"We get it Mr. Shue, everyone still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain. The only difference now is that none of us really care." _Lies_. _Lies. Lies_. He knows he looks indifferent though, is getting in a lot of practice already this week in learning to look like he doesn't give a damn.

"Kurt's right. We're a family. They can bring it all they want; nothing's going to break us," Mercedes says, and he feels a little warmth at her support, although he knows from their talks already this week that she feels the same as him.

He zones out, Mr Shue talking about bonding, but then he mentions numbers, the same thing they always seem to struggle with, and his attention snaps back to the room. They need more people. More people than just twelve, so if someone is sick they can still compete regardless. Mr Shue and Rachel start talking about numbers and walls of sound and he starts zoning out again.

"Now, here's the plan, Nationals are in New York this year, and we are going… Now let's go out and show the school how cool it's going to be. How cool we can be. If they're not going to come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing shows tunes and eighties pop. Let's show them how down we are, let's give them the song of the year. New Directions style."

He doesn't buy it for a minute, and while the others are applauding he tries to at least look enthusiastic, but it's going to take more than a simple song in the quad to draw some new members.

**FTY**

He hasn't had enough time to acclimatize, but he's already seen his next…_target_. It's the same boy he saw earlier in the week, and he'd been dressed so tidily he'd known they played for the same team. Now though, the same boy is wearing tight black jeans, a black t-shirt with NEW YORK CITY emblazoned on it, his hair is mussed, sunglasses and fingerless gloves and he looks _hot_. _Definitely_ his next target.

The group singing are okay, and at least they look like they are having fun. He can get with that. He's all about having fun. He's not really interested in the group and their singing ability though, he's more interested in the little hottie pushing the wheelchair and then dancing on one of the tables without a care in the world. He can't help but admire him, so unconsciously good looking, clearly unaware of how fucking hot he looks right now. The other student's attention is drawn to other group members coming in from different entries to the quad, but his eyes don't move. He needs to find out his name.

When the group finishes they're pretty much ignored. _Huh_. So not a popular group then. He'd be risking social suicide joining them, but he's pretty sure the quickest way into that guy's pants is going to be through the club. And he can always drop out of the club later. Although he knows he could show them a thing or too. He narrows his eyes in thought, he'd seen the empty sign up list. Maybe he can wow them with his voice and they'll all fall at his feet in fits of gratitude. He doesn't care about the group as a whole, but the idea of one boy falling to his knees in gratitude makes his body hum with suppressed sexual tension.

Oh yeah, he knows what he wants. Now he just has to get it.

**FTY**

When he feels a tap on his shoulder he turns around, expecting to see a team mate, or a teacher. The last person he expects is Rachel Berry. Or any member of the Glee Club for that matter, it's not like they're on good speaking terms, and it's only the first week back.

"Karofsky, I have a business proposition for you."

He takes a step back, instantly wary. She seems confident, in control, and not anywhere near intimidated enough. She's talking_, a lot_, but he's trying to remember, she has two dads, gay guys. Does that make her more adapt at spotting them? He frowns, suddenly worried and looks down to see her holding out two fifty dollar notes. He runs over what he can recall of her ranting, and most of it wasn't important, but…

"Wait. You're…_paying me_ to slushy you?"

"You and Azimio. Together. You'll need three slushies, maybe four to make it look _really_ good."

"You know we do it for free all the time right?"

"I am aware of this fact. However the three of us are your specific targets and there is a specific location. Do you think you can cope with this?"

"I…course. But…"

"_Zip_! No buts! Just do it, tomorrow, and remember to make sure the new girl is watching."

He blinks and watches her walk away, head held high and he shakes his head.

"That's one crazy bitch…"

**FTY**

Sebastian's familiarizing himself with the layout of the school when he hears it, the starting strains of Billionaire, the voice is smooth, catchy and he moves to stand in the entry way to the choir room to listen. When the tall kid on drums starts and the wheelchair guy starts singing he enters the room. If the song suited the piano he'd be tempted to join in, instead he starts dancing with the Asian guy, simply offering up a backing harmony to the others, although he usually prefers the spotlight. They're all into it, like having a casual jamming session with friends and it's been a while since he's had so much fun, and maybe the group won't be so lame after all.

"That was… that was really cool…" Blonde boy says when it ends and Sebastian nods, agreeing.

"Nice… so you think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?" The guy behind the drums asks, and he gets the impression that maybe this guy is the leader of the group.

"Sure…"

"Definitely," Sebastian offers, although he's going to make sure they won't be able to say no.

**FTY**

They've been discussing Tina and Mike's new relationship status, something the couple haven't actually confirmed, but which is clearly obvious to anyone with two eyes in their head. He plays a couple of notes on the piano, wishes he could play properly. Mercedes is staring at something on his chest and he glances down quickly.

"So, is that a men's sweater?" Mercedes asks and Kurt holds back a sigh.

"Fashion has no gender."

Her mouth makes a little 'o' of understanding. He's going with understanding rather than confusion, and when Rachel walks in he bites back a groan. Drama drama. He can smell it from here. When the piano lid shuts, almost catching his and Mercedes fingers he exchanges a look and it's heartening to see exactly how he feels mirrored on Mercedes' face.

"Ladies, we have a problem. There is a new student at this school named Sunshine, who is a Fillipino and is shorter than me, which I didn't think was possible and is very unnerving."

"Okay, so I'm going to go now," Mercedes states, and stands to leave, and he feels a little hurt that she's so quick to abandon him to Rachel's level of crazy.

"Wait! And, she has a remarkable voice. I'm just, I'm very worried. You know, not, not for myself, but for my lesser glee clubbers who don't get as many solos."

Kurt can't help share a look with Mercedes again, can't believe that Rachel is so full of herself. He's against violence, but some days he really wants to just slap her silly.

"So, I've paid a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofsky to brutally slushy us in front of Sunshine's locker, terrifying her, and ensuring she doesn't sign up."

_What the hell_? This is even crazy for Rachel. He looks at Mercedes again, and she's looking not only annoyed, but horrified. She's paid for them to get slushied? In what Universe is that normal?

"Okay, so this is the part where you're meant to be hugging me and thanking me…"

"That's awful. _You're_ awful," Mercedes interjects, and she's _pissed_. At least it's not at him this time.

"But solos. I mean it – "

"Look, Rachel, Mercedes and I are about as self involved as they come, but more than anything we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. And if there's someone at the school that can help us do that, they're in."

He knows he has to step in. Mercedes doesn't have quite the level of self control he does, is far more likely to give in to her impulses and actually slap her, where as he's already doing it, just in the privacy of his own mind.

"You know what? You're right."

Kurt stops. Does a double take. No. That was too easy. Suspiciously easy. He narrows his eyes as Rachel comes to stand between them, her arms reaching up to awkwardly embrace them around their shoulders.

"It's just so like me, to be totally blinded by my concern for the two of you. I'll go and talk to Sunshine now, and let her know how welcome she truly is."

_What?_ Kurt mouths silently to Mercedes and she shrugs, she clearly has no idea either, and he still doesn't believe a word that Rachel has just told them.

**FTY**

He's never got the attraction of cat fights, and now he supposes he kind of knows why. He gets _why_ they're fighting, Quinn replacing Santana as head Cheerio had been the talk of the locker room. As had Santana's boob job. Until the new coach had scared the living shit out of everyone. It's good. Great even. Everyone is too busy talking about other things to focus on him. Not that they ever really did anyway. It looks like it's going to be an all-out bitch fight until Mr. Shuester breaks them up and like the other football players standing around him he pretends to be disappointed, making a comment about needing to add mud as they walk away.

**FTY**

Every single _click _of the minute hand on the clock has been like a death knoll. The death of the Glee Club. At the outset Rachel was convinced that Sunshine would be turning up, and Finn convinced that some guys called Sam and Sebastian would also show. None of them have. _Typical_.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone is going to be joining us so I think we should call it a day."

"Well, we said three to five, it's only four fifty-eight."

Despite the protests, he agrees with the others, half who are already standing and moving towards the door. He stands as well, prepared to leave it for the day. They still have some time to find new members.

"Just wait. My buddy Sam's going to try out. He totally idolizes me. And Sebastian as well I suppose."

"Face it Finn. You're no longer the quarterback. You're not the pied-piper anymore, no ones going to follow you around thinking everything you do is cool," Kurt says, and he walking backwards, which is the only reason he bumps into… _well_. It's either Sam or Sebastian, because no female will ever look this good to him.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to bump in to you…" the new guy states, and he runs fingers up his arms on either side, sending a little shiver of awareness through his body. _Hmm._ He takes a step backward, unaccustomed to being touched, especially like that. In public. Or even in private.

"That's fine. It was more my fault anyway, walking backwards like that. As you can see, we were just leaving…"

"Am I too late to try out for Glee Club then? I'm Sebastian."

_Sebastian_. The guy is smiling at him, and he doesn't really register the look, although he's starting to think that maybe he's being flirted with. He doesn't know. He's never been flirted with before. It's kind of flattering. It's then that he registers the grin on Finn's face, the relieved look on Rachel's and Mr Shue's. Mercedes and Artie are both smirking at him and he knows his cheeks have probably pinked up a bit. The rest of the club has already gone, but there's five of them. Definitely enough to listen to an audition.

**FTY**

"So, can I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And to answer your other question it's definitely not too late to try out for Glee Club, is it guys?" he asks, turning to the others, who are all moving to sit and watch. Finn and Artie, he's learnt their names now, come over and wish him luck and he huffs. He doesn't need luck. He's going to blow them out of the water. He had two song choices in mind, one for if _Kurt_ was here, and one for if he wasn't. They're both good songs, but he wants to send a message with this, wants to gauge Kurt's reaction, to know whether he's going to have a chase on his hands or someone who will give in easily. First impression suggests the latter, although he'd kind of been hoping for the former. For him the chase is as much fun as the end result.

He asks Finn to play the drums, telling him with a low whisper that he wants to sing '_For your entertainment'_ by Adam Lambert, and gets an enthusiastic grin. He starts, and pretty quickly the short white girl is singing along, foot tapping and he holds out a hand, beckoning her to come up and dance with him. She drags the other girl with her, the one he's noted seems to be Kurt's close friend. He lays it on pretty thick, singing to the girls, using his eyes to smolder at them. He hasn't had ten years of drama classes to not know what he's good at.

He's a performer, and he enjoys it, part of his life blood. He's always used it to his advantage, to get what he wants, and now is no exception. For particular lines he looks to Kurt, locking eyes with him, and he's being watched with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Both good signs and he feels his chance of success increase every time Kurt's tongue darts out to lick his lips.

**FTY**

Sebastian's tryout had been…enlightening. He had tried talking to Mercedes about it afterwards, but her and Rachel had both been all giggly, a bit too complementary for Finn's liking, which had meant Finn was pissed, which had made for an awkward family dinner, and now the _entire_ Glee Club is pissed at Rachel because of the stunt she pulled on Sunshine.

Hearing Sunshine sing now he can understand why Rachel felt threatened, her voice is _amazing_, and between Rachel, Sunshine and Sebastian his own chances of a solo are slipping further and further away. However he meant what he said to Rachel. He wants to beat Vocal Adrenaline more than he wants solos. He's competitive, but being part of a team means he sometimes needs to make sacrifices.

Sebastian is sitting in front of him, and he studies the back of his head while he listens to Sunshine belt out a song on par with Rachel. He's a bit confused as to Sebastian's motives. He hadn't believed in the whole gay-dar thing, although now he's starting to doubt it. He's pretty sure Sebastian is gay. The amount of touching he does is almost obscene, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He's used to people, guys in particular, maintaining a 'safe' distance from him at all times. Sebastian doesn't seem to have any of these hang ups, and he's either gay, or so comfortable with his sexuality he really doesn't give a damn. Or isn't aware Kurt's gay. Surely he isn't that obtuse.

**FTY**

"I've been sent to ask you a question, or rather determine your knowledge base. I have two gay dads you see, and I feel that Kurt is often sidelined here as the only out gay student at McKinley and ostracized for something he clearly had no hand in. So, did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Kurt is gay."

He smiles slowly, eyes crinkling and he can't believe her audacity.

"I knew. I know. It's not a secret right? I mean…he's pretty obvious."

"That's what I told him, however he just mentioned in passing that perhaps you were unaware, because unlike some others in our social group you don't seem to have a problem with physical contact with him."

"He hasn't got leprosy," _and I'd like to do a lot more to him than just touch._

"Of course not! It's just unusual to have a straight male teenager be so comfortable with their sexuality to be able to touch a gay teenager so friendly and openly…"

"Who said I was straight?" Sebastian replies, eyebrow quirking and smiling before walking away, leaving Rachel with her mouth pursed in a little 'o' of surprise.

**FTY**

The slam of his body into a nearby locker is starting to get old. He glares after Karofsky, but it was a relatively small shove compared to some of the ones he's received since starting back at school. He's managed to finally talk to Mercedes about Sebastian. How he's pretty sure that he's gay. And flirting with him. He just has no point of reference, nothing to compare it to, but he's pretty sure his skin shouldn't crawl each time Sebastian runs a finger down his arm, or accidentally brushes his hand. He doesn't get it; Sebastian is good looking, friendly and has a beautiful voice. And he creeps him the hell out.

He's about to say as much to Mercedes when he sees Sunshine being escorted off the premises, a guy carrying a Miss Kitty backpack making the whole thing look like a joke, but he knows better, the look on Mr Shue's face confirming it. He sighs. It means they really need Sebastian now, he's their twelth member, he just needs to get over the fact that the guy gives him the heebie-jeebies…

**TBC...**


	3. 2 Britney Brittany

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews – writing this takes a fair bit more time, tying it into canon as much as possible in the first six chapters until we veer off.

Also, my thanks to Fajita off Tumblr who helped pick the song for Sebastian to sing in the previous chapter. There's a reason my fics haven't featured music up until now. Also thanks to Ruiniscrazy in tumblr for helping me decipher some of what Kurt was saying for this chapter.

**Warning:** Homophobic language

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITNEYBRITTANY – CHAPTER TWO**

Rachel had come back to him, mainly calm reassurance but combined with excitement and what he suspects is disappointment. Sebastian is gay. Apparently he didn't say it outright, but he heavily implied he wasn't straight. However one implies that. So he isn't imagining it, the whole touching and flirting, which is some consolation, because that means he's _not_ delusional. However he's not any more comfortable with it either.

Maybe if Sebastian asked him on a date or something, instead of sitting opposite him at lunch and trying to insert his knee between his, or pinching his ass as he walks past. He's trying his best to ignore it. Rise above it. He's trying to do the same with Karofsky's equally physical assault on his body, but at least that's upfront hate, not layered with whatever sexual innuendo Sebastian is going for. Ignore. As best he can. On both fronts. Hope that either or both of them get bored with his lack of response and just fucking stop already because it's only the third week of semester and he's already sick of it.

**FTY**

"Alright, who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?"

"He discovered America," Brittany replies confidently, and he cringes, the fact that Finn is nodding in agreement makes him want to shake his fist at the public education system. However the others in the club are all looking equally perturbed, so he takes that as some small consolation. He's positioned himself near Kurt, not close enough to touch, because he's pretty sure Kurt is getting turned off by the _come-on-strong_ approach, so he's going to try something a bit more subtle. Subtle for him anyway.

"Close… He did write an iconic chart topper. Sailing."

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson…" Kurt says to Mercedes and he turns to catch his eye, smiles just slightly.

"Agreed."

"Never heard of him, don't want to hear about him," Tine mutters, although not quietly, and he's got to wonder about the lack of respect the teacher gets. Although from what he's seen so far doesn't exactly inspire confidence, but it's early days yet. He starts handing out pieces of music to each of them

"Now, some people think of the term Easy Listening as a bad thing, but I'm going to let this music speak for itself. You guys love Lady Gaga and the Rolling Stones, and you guys are really good about putting it all out there, but, really good music can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience. It can let them come to you."

Patronizing jerk. He rolls his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, accepts the piece of paper without looking, because he's pretty sure he knows what it's going to say on it.

"How can you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart," Finn wonders, and he snorts in amusement. A quick glance and Kurt is glaring at him again. Fuck. He can't get anything right.

"Mr Shue, if I may?" Kurt asks, raising a hand. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on the silky-smooth adult contemporary it's just that as teens this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members. The ardent demand that this week, at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee Club perform a number by… wait for it… Ms Britney Spears."

He's not a big fan of Britney personally, but anything Kurt likes he can pretend to like so he joins in the general excitement of everyone else which Mr Schue quickly put a stop to, informing them that she's not a good role model. Brittany starts talking, and it's the most he's ever heard her say, talking about how she lives in the shadow of Britney Spears. He's a bit confused and a quick glance around tells him he isn't the only one. So maybe crazy isn't the flavor of the day. Mr Schue uses her as his closing argument and there's a generally mumbling of dissent.

"Thanks Brit, thanks a lot," Kurt says sarcastically, and Sebastian tries to give him a sympathetic look, show camaraderie, except all he gets is an eye roll and a dismissive glance. Boy is he going to be a tough nut to crack. Worth it though.

**FTY**

He doesn't know what's going on between Hummel and Hudson, but _something_ is. They've been talking to each other more than normal, smiling at each other, or grimacing. He's not so sure sometimes. Either way, when Az had suggested they teach Hudson a lesson he'd agreed absent mindedly. He knows Hudson is bummed about being kicked off the football team, but he's friends with Kurt. At _least_ friends. Maybe something more. He's not sure. He's not sure of anything any more, and that's unbelievably frustrating.

He spies Hudson and smashes him into the lockers, Az grabbing his letterman jacket out from where he's just carefully hung it up.

"Hey! Give me that back! I earned that!" Hudson says, indignant and he feels a little thrill of power that despite his height Hudson's clearly intimidated by him and Az.

"This jacket belongs to people who are actually on the team, but you know what? We're going to re-style it to represent the obvious duality in your sexuality," Azimio says, and Dave feels a spike of fear jolt through him at Az's words, at how he would react if he knew about him. He acts overly enthusiastic as they rip Hudson's jacket in half, and he hopes like hell his dad never finds out about this. Hudson takes a swing at Az, which he kind of feels is completely justified but he makes fun of the failed swing.

"You gonna try swing at me?" Az asks, and crap, he's taking it one step further, is taking off his jacket and Az is _strong_, he'd snap Hudson in half, although he suspect Hudson would land a at least one decent punch before going down.

"Sweet huh?" Dave says, and he swallows thickly, feels a little sick but keeps up the game face. He can do this. He can _do_ this.

"Come on, come on, lets go," Az says, fingers beckoning and he looks around, hoping for a distraction. Of course he isn't looking down so when the guy in the wheelchair rolls up he's a bit taken aback.

"Sorry to interrupt… I'm actually glad you're here to see this," the guy says, and he looks at him and Az when he speaks. He feels like maybe he should know the guys name, except he doesn't, but he's going to learn it, because he's just diffused the entire situation. Az is shrugging his jacket back on, and he knows Az would never smack a kid in a wheelchair.

"Finn I just wanted to apologize for getting you kicked off the football team. I just hope there's no hard feelings. So, what are you guys talking about?"

He feels like snorting, because the kid's playing dumb, but he _knows_ he's just broken up what was going to be a smack down. He throws a quick wink at the kid, he looks so small and tiny he can't help but feel like he is a child.

"Dude, take him." He means it as a joke, hopes the kid in the wheelchair gets that, but he doubts it.

"This wheelchair kid is in the way man. What if I knock him over or something?" And Az clearly doesn't realize he's joking. Which is fine, he can pull away now.

"Ah… there's something not right about hitting a kid in a wheelchair. I…"

"You know the only thing saving you right now is my moral code. I don't hit crippled people. But I'll be back. We'll be back."

He hopes that they never cross paths again, but knows it's a vain hope. Anyway, he still kind of wants to know what the fuck is up between him and Hummel.

**FTY**

He's zoned out. He can't figure out why has Mr Schue decided to bring a dentist to talk to the Glee Club about oral hygiene… oh wait. Embroiling them all in his personal life. _Again_. He has enough drama in his life without getting involved in a teachers. Santana is making some comment about the dentist being hot and he spares him a quick glance. _Meh_. He's kind of over the smarmy and overly smiley look right now, Sebastian's influence he's sure. He raises his hand, wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ he can get a word in edgeways

"Before we chew I'd just like to alert Mr Schue to the addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign."

"Sorry, the answers still no. Capsules!"

Kurt scowls, unimpressed and bites into the little capsule viciously. Stupid Mr Schue, taking his issues out on the Glee Club as per freaking usual. There's an awkward silence while everyone chews, and he bares his teeth, hoping like hell there's no blue. Or purple. Or whatever color their teeth are meant to go. He glances around and his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god…" he says, he'd never have thought Rachel Berry, of _all_ people would have blue teeth. She's over-the-line compulsive about cleanliness, which he's completely on board with. She lets out a horrified _'what?'_ and then there's continued conversation centered around Brittany and Artie both having blue teeth as well. Okay, so maybe they did need to have a dentist come in, and he's not thinking about the rest of the school population and what percentage of blur-mouthed ghouls could be walking around.

**FTY**

I couple of days later he can't believe that Mr Schuester is still going on about him, trying to convince them all that Christopher Cross is an excellent choice to perform in front of their peers. Sure, he gets that they're not performing Britney, but he's starting to understand Kurt's frustration at being stonewalled at every pass at the chance to sing something a bit more modern. Brittany is holding her hand in the air, stalling Schuester's soliloquy.

"Brittany?"

"I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee Club."

He raises a surprised eyebrow, looks around to garner the reactions of the others. Berry is looking absolutely horrified at the idea of anything taking the spotlight off her; he's had her pegged for a while. There are plenty of eye rolls and a couple of snorts of amusement. Santana is shooting daggers at the dissenters. _Interesting_.

"What?" Mr Schue asks, and he looks just as confused as the rest of them.

"When I had my teeth cleaned I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."

"I went with her, and I had a Britney fantasy too. Although now that I'm thinking about it I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined," Santana provides

"See Mr Shue, I told you, Britney Spears busted our Brit out of her every-day fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform."

God he wants to tap that. Have Kurt fall apart under his hands. He can just imagine him being all feisty and fierce in bed, once he actually let's himself let loose a little anyway. Because he's been getting the cold shoulder for a week now, icy unimpressed looks, unfazed boredom at all his passes, flirty winks and casual brushes.

"I'm more talented than all of you, I see that clearly now."

He blinks, holds back hysterical laughter at how crazy that sounds and that fact that Rachel has gasped in outrage. So okay, maybe the Glee Club is worth belonging to solely for the entertainment value it's bringing.

"It's Britney… bitch."

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears and that's that."

"Mr Schue you're letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we're all telling you we really want to do. I mean this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture, and Britney Spears _is_ pop culture. To suggest otherwise is -"

"Kurt! I'm done talking about this…"

"Geez! Let loose a little would you? Stop being so freaking uptight all the time."

He finds that kind of amusing considering his recent thoughts regarding Kurt Hummel himself and letting loose a little but he wisely keeps his mouth shut, along with the rest of the club who are all staring in wide-eyed silence between the stand off between Kurt and their teacher.

"Kurt. I'll see you in the principal's office."

_Ouch_.

**FTY**

Dave can't believe his eyes. He blinks. Nope. He's not suddenly become straight and imagining girls dressed completely differently. If that's what straight guys do anyway. But Rachel Berry is dressed… like a school girl. Uniform and everything. Except no school girl outside of a porn movie wears her skirt _that_ short. At least he's pretty sure they don't. A quick look up and down the hallway confirms that pretty much every single guy is following her progression with their eyes.

"Oh baby! You can hit me as many times as you want as long as you got that on!" Az cat calls, and he's kind of embarrassed, except he's not sure if it's for himself or for Berry. He's given up trying to understand girls. When he understands himself maybe he'll give them another shot.

"Why do the gay guys always get the hottest chicks?" Dave asks, and Az laughs and it makes him feel a little sick inside.

**FTY**

He's sick of Sebastian's subtle looks and touches, although they do seem to be slowing down. He's asked Mercedes if she's noticed anything, and she's assured him she hasn't so he's kind of passing most of it off as accidental. But then he'll _look_ at him like he's looking at him now, like he's mentally undressing him, and he has to repress a shudder, remind himself that they need him. Well. Need his voice at least. Erg. He catches the tail end of Santana's back-handed compliment to Rachel about her new look and he narrows his eyes.

"I think what Santana is trying to say Rachel, though I risk expulsion by saying so," he shoots Mr Schue a sharp look at this, still annoyed after being forced in to Figgins' office to talk about his _attitude_, "is that it seems Britney Spears has really helped you blossom." He gives a small tight smile at his current least favorite teacher and sits back. "That's all."

"Wait, Rachel, is that true? I mean, you are sort of dressing differently."

"Bounce it, bounce it, bounce it…" Artie adds, slapping the air and Finn looks outraged. Again. _Great_.

"Hey hey!" Finn

"All I know is that I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and… since then it's made me feel free to get out of my own way…" she continues talking and he stops listening. Doesn't _care_. It's not like Rachel needs anything more to help her ego or diva attitude along.

**FTY**

He's tried obvious pinches of the ass, casual brushes along the arm and hand, little winks, innuendo which he's _sure_ just flies completely over Kurt's head because _no one _is that good an actor. He gets that Kurt isn't interested, but it's just made him want him more, and he wants Kurt to know it, and he wants everyone else to know it as well. Just to find someway of doing that, one that makes Kurt at least thaw toward him.

He starts paying attention to what the rest of the Glee Club is talking about, only to have Artie explain why everyone has been having fantasies involving Britney Spears. He rolls his eyes and Kurt has his hand up, clothing stretched over his body. So many layers. Layers he wants to peel off. Fuck. He's so damn horny it's getting ridiculous, and he's not had to work this hard for a lay _ever_. It better be damn good.

"Mr Schue, if I may…" Damn that boy is persistent.

"Kurt, I overheard what you guys were just talking about and I know what you're going to say, the answer is no. No, I'm not going to stand in the way anymore."

Huh. Everyone is clapping excitedly, but his mind has started ticking, started thinking about the possibilities involving a very public performance and the suggestive tunes of one Britney Spears. He smiles, joining in the excitement, because he's just had a brilliant idea.

"And, more than that, I'm going to perform with you!" Mr Schuester proclaims and everyone falls silent, staring at him in what can only be described as dismay.

**FTY**

Dave secretly looks forward to assemblies when the Glee Club are performing. He makes the usual comments about them completely sucking and being a bunch of losers, but the fact they get up there repeatedly despite the heckling they receive makes him admire their bravery. Or they are all simply crazy. With Rachel Berry in the mix he's pretty sure any group would have to be defined as half crazy automatically. Figgins is talking about tetanus shots and cafeteria meat, which he blocks out as per usual. Anything important he'll hear through the grapevine.

When the start of _Toxic_ by Britney Spears starts he feels his mouth go dry. He's in trouble. _Big_ trouble. In the back part of his brain, a part he usually keeps blindfolded and gagged, he notes that Hummel looks _fantastic_. Except… some kid he doesn't recognize has his hands on Kurt's hips, and it's another _guy_. Some guy is running his hands over Kurt's body, grinding his hips into Kurt's ass.

What the fuck? He glances around, and people have definitely noticed, but the entire Glee Club seem to be getting their sleaze on, the lyrics not helping and some of the students are getting a bit too over excited. He gets it, gets why they're excited, but he doesn't think screaming is going to help any. The provocative nature of the dancing continues and he's pretty sure some of these dance moves weren't in the original script. Or whatever it's called.

The look on the guys face is territorial, every movement of his body against Hummel's screams ownership. He feels the spike, doesn't know how to identify it yet, but it feels a lot like anger. The guy has a thigh between Hummel's legs, rocking their bodies back and forth and Hummel is going along with it. What? Is he with this guy now? Wasn't he having something with Hudson? Except Hudson is grinding against Brittany and Berry, so maybe not gay after all? Is Glee club just one incestuous orgy? That would kind of explain a lot… He's not sure what happens, but the song ends and the fire alarm is going and students are running everywhere and he just joins in with the general chaos.

**FTY**

He's _furious_. Both with Mercedes for swapping with Sebastian _and not telling him_, and Sebastian thinking it was _okay_ to effectively use his body as a prop to grind himself against during their display at assembly. He feels like he needs a shower.

"So, do all assemblies that we perform at end in riots or is this a special type of welcome just for me?" Sebastian asks, and Kurt can feel the press of his body against his back. He steps away sharply, turning and puts his hands on his hips.

"You! You do _not_ touch me, you do _not_ speak to me unless absolutely necessary and you definitely do _not_ grind yourself against me in _any_ circumstance. Are we clear?"

Sebastian snorts at him, amused and it just fuels his anger.

"Tell me, exactly what are you going to do to stop me?" Sebastian asks, and he looks _smug_. Fucking _bastard_. But he's right, there's nothing he can do. Not yet.

**FTY**

The rumors are flying rampant and he grins. He can hear the not-so-quiet whispers following him as he walks down the hallway.

"He must be gay…"

"Did you see the way his hips moved?"

"It was weirdly hot…"

Perfect way to come out and lay claim to Kurt Hummel at the same time. Not that he has any competition anyway, but it's better to make it clear. And he'd thought Kurt didn't care, except his complete bitch-fit at him after the assembly yesterday morning had convinced him otherwise. Kurt clearly feels about him passionately, and he's always believed there's a thin line between love and hate.

He's smashed into a locker, feels the full force of the body propel him into the hard metal and he grunts in pain. It fucking hurts and he hears the low whispered _'faggot' _as he watches the guy in a letterman jacket walk away. Kurt is watching, looking quietly smug

"Ah, good old Karofsky. At least he's an equal opportunity homophobic bully. Welcome to my life."


	4. 3 Grilled Cheesus

**Author's note**: If anyone else is frustrated by the slow pace of this let me tell you that I share that frustration, however I don't want to rush into things either. I just want to get to Never Been Kissed and for the action to really pick up… *my fic problems*

* * *

><p><strong>GRILLED CHEESUS – CHAPTER THREE<strong>

"Hey dad," Kurt greets, striding in to the garage, paper bag dangling from his hand. He was in two minds about popping in to see his dad, but then thought that if he was right on time for school it would mean less time in the hallways for Sebastian to pinch his ass, and the chance of a dumpster dump of locker slam would be close to nil, with the jock meatheads already safely in homeroom. That's the theory anyway.

"Hey, there's my boy…"

"You forgot your breakfast. Suzanne Summer's says that skipping breakfast is suicide."

He holds out the paper bag and his dad takes it from him, opening it to inspect the contents, and sure enough he looks up at him in confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's an egg white wrap on a sprouted wheat tortilla, half a grapefruit and a green drink." It's exactly what he had for breakfast, and he knows his dad will eat it because he's made it. He's careful not to lean up against anything in his clothes, doesn't need grease on them, especially the

"Where's my usual breakfast?

"A coke and two slim jims?"

"Yeah. Breakfast of champions."

He rolls his eyes, it's no wonder his dad and Finn get on so well when their idea of a balanced diet is something in each hand.

"Dad you are not a kid anymore, you have to start taking care of yourself."

"I guess with enough hot sauce this'll be alright. Thanks."

He rolls his eyes again, so much for his dad appreciating his hard work making him breakfast.

"Hey, don't forget, Friday night dinner is six instead of seven this week, Carole and Finn are coming over and she has to work the night shift."

Oh shit. He'd sort of forgotten about that. Guilt courses through him, because he knows his dad likes these dinners, _but…_

"I…I can't do this Friday, I have sing-along Sound of Music at the Albert Royal Theatre. It's a once-a-year event."

"And last week you had to camp out early so you could be first in line for those Grey's Anatomy DVDs."

"Season six dad." He'd forgotten about that already. Two Fridays in a row. He can feel the guilt sitting heavy in his stomach, making him feel guilty. He tries to shake it off. He's entitled to a life of his own.

"These Friday night dinners are a ritual in our family, one your mom started."

"I _know_, but I'm a teenager. Friday nights are kind of important to me. Why are you making me feel guilty about this? I of all people know how important the relationship is between you and Carole," he retorts, and it's sharper than he intended, and his dad hasn't said anything to make him feel guilty really, but he's doing a good enough job of it himself.

"These dinners are more than important. They're sacred. The whole point of having something sacred is that it takes precedence over anything else you've got going on."

"Sing-along Sound of Music is sacred to me."

"You think I don't know that? Wasn't I the one that bought you that Maria bonnet when you were six?."

_Oh my god, he's bringing up the bonnet…_

"Look, the point is you start giving up stuff like Friday night dinners then you've got nothing to hold on to. Okay, let's face it Kurt, if we don't schedule it, then we don't hang out. If we don't hang out then our lives they just go right by each other. We don't share very much."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not missing something I've looked forward to all year just for another dinner… Maybe we could do it Thursday or something."

"I got to tell you Kurt, I'm a little disappointed in you."

He lets out a little huff as he leaves. His father's disappointment is always far worse than his anger.

**FTY**

Sebastian's kind of come to expect crazy at the Glee Club practices now. Or drama. Or crazy drama. The fact that he's yet to be part of it makes him feel a little left out, especially now that all scandal regarding the completely-true-rumors about him being gay has died down. He'd kind of enjoyed all eyes following him down the hallway. He hasn't enjoyed the increase in body checking he's been receiving, and the checking of his body into lockers? He _hates_ that. The fact that no one seems to notice or care is infuriating, and Kurt's resigned nature tell him that it's nothing new.

"Mr Schue, I have something to say. Something happened to me. And, I can't really get into it, but it's shaken me to me core..."

Oh good. Drama.

"Oh my god, he's coming out!" Puck exclaims, and he hides a grin. Finn Hudson is clearly a nice guy, innocent, but also painfully straight.

"Well yes, there recently has been a man that has come into my life…and…" He turns to Kurt only to find him staring at Finn in a worryingly intense way. Competition? Bring it on. "And that man is Jesus Christ."

He blinks. Well, at least he isn't the only one completely blind sided by that judging from the dropped draws and stares Finn is now receiving.

"That's way worse," Puck says, and he has to agree with him.

"And I know there're others here that dig him too, so I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him. In music. You know. Pay tribute to Jesus."

"Sorry. Uh. But if I wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is because most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women. Or science."

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here," Mercedes interjects, and then discussion breaks out. He listens and observes, wondering how this group make it from one week to the next without ripping each other's throats out because they're all so different.

Kurt looks bored, and he tries to catch his eye, share an eye roll or something but Kurt is avoiding even looking at him. Next time he'll just arrive late to ensure he can sit beside him. Rachel is still looking horrified that Finn has declared his love for Jesus in front of everyone, and he kind of wants to sneak his phone out and catch it on camera because she looks so funny. He can't help but find the whole thing amusing.

When Puck sings _'Only the good die young'_ Kurt doesn't get involved, instead he sits there on his phone, probably playing a game or something. He's torn between joining Kurt and sitting it out, in the vain attempt that maybe Kurt will thaw slightly, or joining in. He doesn't care about what people believe, as long as they don't shove it down his throat he's willing to live and let live. He joins in, and when Kurt looks up he winks at him and licks his lips. That boy's going to be his.

**FTY**

"Dad? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. I'm holding yours right now. Just squeeze back. Come on dad. Just squeeze my hand."

**FTY**

Dave hears it from Az, but it's spread around the school the way information they're not meant to know does. Hummel had been in French class, talking French so fast Az had only caught every second word, but enough to know that Hummel had been insulting him again. But he knew something bad had happened when Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had both come and asked Kurt to go with them.

When he suggests that they leave off Hummel next week Az agrees readily enough, which is a relief, because usually after Hummel insults him all French class Az is ready to grind him into dust. He kind of worries about Hummel on his way home, kind of wanting to know whether his dad will be okay or not, although he's not sure why he should even care. He pulls into the driveway and heads inside and immediately freezes when the smell of roasting meat hits him.

Crap. He'd forgotten. Fancy dinner party. His parents entertaining or welcoming some new guy that now works for his dad. Ugh. He's going to have to put on his suit, and the last thing he wants to do is be on his best behavior. His dad is high up at Army National Guard, with a background in engineering and management Dave knows he's something like the Technical Manager, something the requires him to meet with a whole range of people anyway.

His mom insists that they need to foster a family environment in the workplace and every time there's a new person they have them around for dinner. Same when somebody leaves. Or is promoted. Or gets married. Or has a kid. It doesn't make him feel any closer to his dad's work, just awkward, sitting there when people ask him questions about whether he enjoys school, no doubt feeling equally awkward. Tonight's going to be no different.

Without having to be asked he takes his bag to his room, showers and changes into his suit. He then heads back downstairs and after finding out how many people starts to set the table. His dad. Mom. Himself. His brothers Drew and Ricky. Guests one, two, three and four. Clearly a family. At least that means there's less likely to be the awkward um-ing and ah-ing.

He double checks his mom doesn't need anything else and wonders whether he has some time to maybe play a computer game. He can hear Drew and Ricky playing on the Xbox in the den, yelling at each other as the no doubt shoot zombies in the face and he grimaces. He's the middle child, and he can't help but feel a bit hurt and baffled that Drew and Ricky get on better with each other than with him.

Instead of turning on his computer he picks up his kindle and starts off where he left off with his latest book, quickly engrossed. He knows he's zoned out, because his mom is standing in the doorway looking pissed, and he knows she's probably said his name a dozen times already to try and get his attention. He pulls an apologetic face and puts his kindle down and follows her to the dining room.

Fortunately there're no strange faces yet, so he knows she can't be too annoyed. He can hear his brothers clambering around getting ready, so it's probably residual anger at their complete lack of readiness. He hears the bell ring and his mom is all flustered and he holds back a huff, wanting to know who exactly she's trying so hard to impress. His brothers are used to the routine, both skidding to a stop beside him in the hallway, Drew giving him a little shoulder bump and a wide grin. He shakes his head and grins back.

When the other family is ushered in to meet them he can't believe his eyes. It's gay kid number two. _Sebastian_. He can hear all the parents talking, discovering that he and Sebastian are the same year at high school and therefore destined to become the bestest of friends. Yeah, _no._ Not going to happen. Ever. He smiles at him tightly, eyes narrowed and the douche smirks at him. Even outside of school he can tell the guy is a complete dick-wad.

He's on auto-pilot through grace and dinner, trying his best not to glare at gay-kid number two, because that'll alert his father to something being up faster than anything else. His mom wouldn't notice, too intent on ensuring drinks are always filled and everyone has enough to eat. There's gay-kid's sister, who looks younger, and the way Ricky is talking to her, clearly trying to impress her, he's pretty sure they must be close in age. He keeps quiet. Drew is being his usual charming self and drawing _Sebastian_ into conversation so he doesn't have to.

He helps his mom clear the table and make coffee. There's cake, but it's chocolate, which he doesn't like. He turns it down when she passes it around and she smiles at him and he shrugs. Drew will eat his piece he's sure. The adults all disappear into the lounge with their coffee to talk about whatever they talk about and he's pretty sure he'll be able to slip away to his room soon, or at least to the den where he can go back to reading.

Sure enough Drew suggests they move and he agrees, going to grab his kindle. Drew has started up the Xbox again inviting the visitors to play. He's really not in the mood to play nice, so slips outside onto the porch, flicking on the outside light. He's not sure how long he's been reading when he hears the door open again and he glances up, half expecting his mom to come out and tell him off for being antisocial. Except it's not her, it's _Sebastian_, waving what looks like a cigarette at him.

"Smoke?"

"No," he bites back, and it's either a joint or a roll-your-own from the little twirl of paper that burns brightly when he sets it alight.

"You should you know, it'd probably help move those extra pounds you're carrying around, rather than having to avoid cake…"

"Excuse me?" He can't believe how rude this guy is being, and he can't exactly shove him over the railing, no matter how much he wants to. And now that he's taken a few puffs, long and slow, he knows it's a joint and his nose twitches at the scent.

"Do your parents know you smoke that?"

Sebastian snorts, and he knows he sounds like a stick in the mud, but there are random drug tests as part of being on the football team, but he doubts there's any such thing for the glee club. In fact smoking pot is probably a requirement for all he knows.

"What do you think?"

Dave rolls his eyes and goes back inside the house; he's not sticking around to even let the smell settle on his skin.

**FTY**

He's spent all weekend at the hospital, only going home to shower and change and grab some food. He's done his homework on the small table at the end of his dad's hospital bed. If he'd thought they'd let him he would have asked to sleep there. Instead he goes home to a quiet empty house that he finds difficult to spend too much time in alone. It's for that reason he decides to go to Glee Club before heading back to the hospital. He can pick up his homework while he's there.

Tina comes in and hugs him, and it feels nice, then Quinn hugs him as well before taking a seat to leave Santana and Brittany standing in front of him. Brittany gives him a book report, saying something about it being written in crayon. It should make for amusing reading later at least. He's just about to sit down again, Mr Schue about to start talking when Finn storms into the room and heads for him.

"What the hell happened?" Finn demands and he doesn't get why Finn is so angry.

"My dad's in the hospital."

"I know. My mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know."

"Well I'm sorry Finn, it didn't occur to me to call you because he's not your father."

"Yeah well, he's the closest I'm ever going to get. Okay? I know it might not look like what everybody else has but I thought we… were… sort of a family."

Kurt shakes his head and sits down. Finn can be so dramatic, is it any wonder he thought that he might be gay?

"I guess I just…I… don't like overhearing other people talking about you in gym class."

Kurt sighs and moves his bag so Finn can sit down beside him, but when Finn goes to comfort him physically he holds up a finger, not wanting to be touched in the awkward way Finn has. Mr Schue is starting to talk again and it makes for a nice change when Mercedes interrupts him this time, for once someone other than Finn, Rachel (or himself if he's honest). He listens to Mercedes as she says she wants to sing, and he finds it touching, because he's pretty sure he wouldn't know what to say to her either if their roles were reversed. Although she'd have her faith to help her. Something he doesn't have. He swallows, close to tears when she finishes.

"Thank you Mercedes. Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe in god."

"Wait, what?" Tina asks, and he holds back a sigh.

"You've all professed your beliefs. I'm just stating mine. I think god is kind of Santa Claus for adults."

**FTY**

Dave could hear Hudson yelling down the hallway, no need for a covert listening session today. Family? He doesn't really get it, but then remembers something about their parents dating. Oh. That could maybe explain why they've been a bit friendlier of late, if they're spending time with each other as a family. He feels a bit bad about ripping up Hudson's jacket now, and while he's not going to push Kurt around, especially not while his dad his sick, he'd kind of like to do something else for him, but he can't think of anything that's suitably anonymous.

**FTY**

Even though he's new Sebastian knows exactly who Coach Sylvester is. The fact that Kurt has somehow sided with her and that she seems to be the arch nemesis of the Glee Club is amusing. Everyone is freaking out, angry and pissed off, most of it aimed at Kurt, which he thinks is a little unfair, although he uses it as an opportunity to reach and stroke Kurt's knee in a comforting manner only to have Kurt glare at him and shuffle away. He smirks, because he's not giving up that easily. He shuffles closer and runs his hand up the inside of Kurt's thigh only to have it slapped away.

"Last week we were too sexy. This week we're too religious. We can't win."

Santana makes a cutting comment and he rolls his eyes. He can't believe that this bunch of loser outcasts are turning on each other so badly. They don't need an arch enemy like Coach Sylvester to drive them apart, leave them long enough and they'll implode under the weight of their own egos. Kurt has just stood up, saying something about how great his week is and stalked out. He watches his ass as he leaves.

**FTY**

He arrives at his dad's hospital room to find Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Finn and Carole all surrounding his dad's bed and he glances between them, suspicious.

"What's going on in here?"

"We, we were just praying for your dad…" Rachel starts.

"Rachel, Quinn and I are taking turns. We're from different denominations and religions, so we figure one of us is bound to be right…"

"I didn't ask you to do this."

"Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening, I get it, but friends help out even when you don't ask…" Carol says, and he knows she's hurting almost as bad as he is, is just as worried, but if his dad dies she won't be left alone. She'll still have Finn. He won't have _anyone_.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

"Dude, why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim?"

"I'm not Muslin. I'm a sheikh."

"She's going to see if acupuncture will improve the circulation in my dad's brain. Amazingly, needles pierce the skin better the psalms. Can you all please leave now." He doesn't word it as a request and they all file out, looking sad. He refuses to let himself feel guilty.

"We just wanted to do something."

Yeah well, so does he. Throat working to keep the tears at bay, he blows out the candle.

**FTY**

He's starting to find glee club a bit of a drag this week with all the religious shit, and the fact that Kurt isn't in school to grope whenever the mood strikes him is making his days a bit too predictable for his liking. Mr Schue is congratulating Finn on becoming quarterback again and he notes that Finn looks guilty about it, although he finds it hard to tell with Finn's expressions sometimes.

Kurt's here today though, and he's asked to sing, and he's not heard Kurt sing before. His stomach starts to sink when Kurt talks about his mom's funeral. He feels like a complete ass. He hadn't known, hadn't realized that Kurt's mom had died and everyone's sudden outpouring of worry makes a lot more sense. If his dad doesn't make it Kurt will be alone and… well, it's obvious Kurt's dad means something to him. He feels like shit about the clearly unwanted attention he's been directing towards Kurt this week. He doesn't usually feel bad, but right now he's pretty sure the last thing Kurt wanted this week was his attention. He'll leave off for now, but he's not giving up.

When Kurt starts to sing Sebastian sits back in awe. His range is extensive, and the pitch and tone are perfect. He's a natural, one of life's natural performers, and he kind of wants to know what the hell is going on in the club when there are voices like this and all the solos seem to go to Finn and Rachel. While he considers himself more talented than everyone else in the room he might actually have to consider Kurt as an equal.

**FTY**

Dave kneels, pretending to do up his shoelace. He'd heard Hummel's voice and he'd frozen, wanting to hear more. He knew about his mom, and he's doubly glad that he and Az have laid off him, it sounds like he's having a rough week. When Hummel starts singing he bites his lip, because he can _feel_ the level of emotion that is being put into the words as if it's _his_ mom that's died and _his_ dad that's sick. He listens to the entire song, tying and untying his shoelace over and over again, head bowed.

When Hummel's finished and the club go back to talking normally he stands and moves quickly away from the door. He wants to do something, something that'll maybe cheer Hummel up a bit, but nothing big or obvious. He has an idea, but it feels so ridiculous and girly, almost romantic, and he just doesn't like it… but he can't think of anything better. He rips a piece of paper from his notebook and writes a quick '_I hope your dad gets better soon'_ on it and folds it in half. It's just a note, that's all. Except as he's on his way to Hummel's car the small flower garden catches his eye and he scrubs his face. What the fuck, in for a penny, in for a pound… He picks on of the tiny flowers, he has no idea what it is, but he sandwiches it between the folded note.

He looks around to make sure no one is watching him as he slips the note under the windscreen wiper of Hummel's Navigator.

**FTY**

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Mercedes asks, and he stiffens before relaxing slightly. She's one of his closest friends, even if he has to tell her to go away she will at least respect and listen to him. "I know you're going through a really scary time right now, but I feel like I don't know how to be around you any more. And I know you're not really spiritual, or whatever, but I feel like you're closing yourself to a world of experiences that might surprise you."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing my friends away. Especially friends as fabulous as you," he replies, and he means it. The sense of loneliness this past week has been exacerbated by the fact he's shut himself from everyone else.

"Do me a favor? One thing? Come to church with me this Sunday?" He goes to interject, he really doesn't want to do something like that… anything else. "Our church does this thing where we dedicate the service to someone and I got them to dedicated this Sunday to your dad…"

"I don't know…" he starts, trying to let her down gently.

"You get to wear a fabulous hat."

He smiles and he loves how much she's trying. How much she cares.

"Mercedes, you had me at fabulous hat…"

"Come on, lets go."

He links arms with her and they head for the parking lot.

**FTY**

When Mercedes leaves him sitting in the congregation to join the choir he's a little annoyed. He'd assumed that she'd be beside him, rather than singing in _her_ choir apparently.

"Hi church…"

"Hi!"

"I have a favor to ask you guys. My friend Kurt Hummel's dad is in the hospital, and it's pretty bad. And I know we all have our own worries and troubles but if we could just put them aside and focus all of our prayers and give them to Burt Hummel and to my friend Kurt. I know you don't believe in God, and don't believe in the power of prayer and that's okay. To each his own. But you've got to believe in something. Something more than you can touch, taste or see. Because life is too hard to go through it alone. Without something to hold on to. And without something that's sacred. Anyway Kurt, this song is for you…"

When the choir starts to sing and Mercedes is singing the lead again he feels chills, her voice is just so powerful and beautiful. People around him start swaying in time to the music and then clapping it's not what he expects. The elderly woman beside him takes his hand and pulls him up to stand beside her, smiling encouragingly at him and he smiles back although he's pretty sure it's more of a grimace. The sheer positive energy in the group of people feels good, and it reminds him a bit like a glee club, but with a much more appreciative audience.

**FTY**

He's talking to his dad the next day, talking about going to church with Mercedes, talks about anything and everything, filling in the silence of the room. Seeing his father so pale and drawn, so close to death makes him recall his mom and the things he recalled while in church. He shares them with a watery laugh, talks about the raw chicken and their laughing before realizing that it was too early to laugh after his mom's death. He's crying openly now, and he holds his dad's hand firm in his own.

"I don't believe in God dad, but I believe in you. And I believe in _us_. You. Me. That's what's sacred to me. And I'm… I'm so sorry that I never got to tell you that…"

He feels the flicker, the barest of pressure and he stares at his hand, certain he's imagining it, but then it comes again.

"Dad?" Another small press.

"Nurse Nancy!" He almost screams the words.

"Dad I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere…"


	5. 4 Duets

**Author's notes**: This story has been kicking me around a bit. I'm having to deviate from canon early, because I believe that with what Kurt is experiencing at the hands of Sebastian he wouldn't show interest in Sam the way he actually does in Duets. Sorry this is short(ish), but I just want to get through this and the next chapter before getting to the blackmail and smut. Yeah. *rubs hands together*

* * *

><p><strong>DUETS – CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

When Mr Schue announces that Puckerman is in juvie due to driving his mom's Volvo into a convenience store and taking off with the ATM there is a general muttering about his intelligence, or lack of it. Rachel is going on about how everyone suddenly has to be extra careful to not hurt themselves or commit a felony because there are only just enough members to qualify and he rolls his eyes.

Mr Schue agrees with her, but reminds them they've all managed through worse, but to create the wall of sound he wants to introduce the newest member, and then he walks in. Sam Evans. The guy that was meant to join the same time as him. Sebastian studies him, he's good looking in the beach-boy type way, but then he opens his mouth and he has to hold back a snort. Biggest dork ever.

**FTY**

"I think you need to stop leading Sebastian on. It won't help the club if you guys go creating drama…"

"_What?_ Excuse me Finn? Leading on is the _last_ thing I am doing. Are you walking around with your eyes _shut?_" They're in the cafeteria, and Finn is glancing around as if checking to make sure no one is watching them talk to each other but then looks at him, confused. If his hair weren't so carefully styled he'd tear it out. "Look Finn, whatever misguided impression you're under that I am somehow shooting come hither looks at Sebastian is _wrong._ I am _not_ interested in him, however he has definitely professed his interest in me. Too forcefully for my liking, and if you feel like doing something about that for me it would be much appreciated, however I am _trying_ to _ignore him_."

"Oh. Really?"

"_Yes_! And as for creating drama, I think you and Rachel do plenty of that on your own without any help from me!" Kurt snaps and stalks off with his lunch tray.

**FTY**

He feels a surge of pleasure when he sees their intended target walking beside gay-boy number two. Az elbows him in the ribs and he grins in response. He doesn't care about slushying Evans. Sebastian however is another story. They're animosity has only grown, with Sebastian throwing cutting remarks about his size and looks every chance he gets, which is usually just after he's shoved him into a locker, but still. The comments cut deep though, and he doesn't know if it's because they're from an openly gay guy, or whether it's because he's sometime self-conscious about his appearance.

"Welcome to Glee Club Lady Lips…" Az says, and he looks up almost belatedly to throw the drink in his hand into Sebastian's face and the he ignores his guilt at the sense of satisfaction at the look on his face. _Priceless_.

**FTY**

"First course is served. Heart healthy vegan carrot soup with wholegrain croutons. And you better eat all of it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find saffron in this town?" Kurt asks, and he knows he's rambling, but he's trying to make everything seem normal. And the more he talks the less likely his dad is to ask questions. Questions he doesn't really want to discuss right now.

"Alright. Let me eat this at the table. You could make a plaster cast of my ass with the cushions from this couch."

"Absolutely not. I'm in charge of your care from now on. You had a serious arrhythmia dad. Your doctors say you need to rest until your stress test."

"_You're_ my stress test. I guess this means I can't get salt."

He's a little hurt that all his effort is seemingly unappreciated but he shakes it off. He can do this. He can ignore Sebastian. He can ignore Karofsky and he can ignore his father's pithy little comments.

"Chin up."

"What's up. How's school?"

"It's fine. I guess."

His dad side-eyes him and so maybe he does want to talk about it, but… the last thing he wants to do is worry his dad. Finding out your son is being sexually assaulted everyday and physically assaulted every other day? Not exactly news that aids relaxation and little stress. He lets out a long sigh.

"There's…I just wish I could have a normal time at school. I want what everyone else has. Walking around hand-in-hand. Dancing at prom. I want all that."

He bites his lip, wonders what his dad would think of Sebastian. Not a lot he's pretty sure. He hasn't told his dad about the fact that he's no longer the only out gay kid at school, just incase his dad thinks it'll somehow solve all of his problems. Because it won't. Sebastian has added another aspect of his school day that he loathes. He prefers the occasional locker slam, because he _always_ sees it coming. Can brace for it. Sebastian is all stealth and silence, his fingers creeping on his skin or over his clothes and he is nearly always taken by surprise.

"Someone as open and as brave as you, you're just going to have to get used to going it alone…"

His dad's words are comforting, that he thinks he's brave and strong. It's kind of what he needs to hear right now, although the thought of surviving the next two years of school under constant assault makes him feel sick.

**FTY**

There's something different about Kurt. It's as if he's been given a pep talk and he frowns. He'd kind of felt like he was getting somewhere, finally wearing him down.

"Okay guys! So, who is up first today?"

"Mr Schue! If I may?" Kurt asks, and he's almost bouncing in his chair. Seeing him like that makes him want to see Kurt riding his cock, that bouncing squirming motion and excited flush to his cheeks. He doesn't get why Kurt isn't interested. He's hot. Hell, _he'd_ sleep with him.

"You may."

"As many of you know I had some issues on deciding who to duet with, so I decided to do it with the most talented member of the glee club. Myself."

He sees Rachel's face fall at not being considered the most talented and snorts in amusement. She's _so_ transparent.

"When you're different. When you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone…" His eyes flick to Sebastian and turn cold for a second before returning to encompass the glee club as a whole. "I've asked a few members of the glee club and some cheerios to help me out."

"How can you do a duet by yourself? It's like vocal masturbation or something," Santana mutters.

"I will be doing a number from the seminal classic movie Victor/Victoria. Watch and learn Santana."

**FTY**

Dave feels like a complete and utter creeper, squirreled away in the far back corner of the auditorium watching as Hummel performs. He looks rejuvenated, filled with life and purpose and fuck he wishes he could stop himself from being a complete asshole every time Hummel comes within a few feet of him. Although he's been trying to ignore and avoid him as much as possible, steering clear of him between classes and going the other way if he really needs to. But he's pretty sure he has a crush the size of Texas on him. He just doesn't want to. And even if he did, he doesn't know what to do about it.

**FTY**

He hadn't been aware when he'd approached Quinn just how much drama it would cause. He can appreciate her beauty in a second-hand way, and he knows it compliments his own. However both Rachel and Finn have approached him and tried to talk him out of it and letting Sam sing with Quinn, to make him feel welcome or some shit. He'd refused, which had stumped them collectively and he'd left them to their combined confusion.

He's heard the rumors about Quinn, and he'd figured she'd have a mine of information about the other members of the Glee Club. And other people in the school, because he's getting a bit sick of the football and hockey teams respectively pushing him around, but he's seen the teachers look the other way, seen Kurt's attitude that it's normal. So he's looking for dirt, wants information, and he's pretty sure he can get it from Quinn.

When Rachel and Finn sing their duet he knows they're up to something because the song _sucks_. Their voices are fine of course, but the way they're dressed and… he glances around. Yeah, inappropriate, insulting and… they're playing to loose. He doesn't get it. Why do they not want to win?

Sam decides to simply do a song by himself, almost sickeningly cheerful but he has to admire the guy's voice, although he has none of the power or range that he himself possesses. Or even Kurt. When Mr Schue puts it to the vote and says nothing about not voting for yourself he rolls his eyes. He knows where this is going to end up, with everyone getting one vote. It doesn't though. Which he finds surprising. Him and Quinn end up with three votes, and Sam ends up with two. Huh. Interesting.

Quinn looks pretty happy that they've won, although when she asserts that it's not a date he pats her on the arm and murmurs that he's still gay, so no, she's definitely not his ideal date material. Not that he dates anyway, although he's thinking he might just have to stoop that low in order to get Kurt to actually agree to spend some time with him. He's _never_ had to do that before and he doesn't particularly want to start now.

**FTY**

"Hey. I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Please not another pregnancy," Kurt mutters, heading for his locker as fast as possible. He hasn't seen Karofsky or any of his buddies, but the less time spent in the hallway the better. Although he hasn't actually seen Karofsky in almost two weeks, which is odd. The last thing he needs is Rachel making them an even bigger target than usual, a two-for-the-price-of-one type deal.

"I think that you and I are a little bit more similar than you think."

He turns to stare at her, trying to figure out if she's serious or not. Whether she considers that a compliment, or as the insult he's taking it as.

"That's a terrible thing to say," he mutters, spraying his hair again.

"I know you're lonely. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to have feelings in high school that you can't act on for fear of being humiliated, ridiculed or worse. We're going to win Nationals this year. And you know how we're going to do that? Because we have you."

Oh. Finally a compliment, even if she looks physically pained to admit it.

"That's true."

"That's twelve people who love you just for being exactly the way that you are." She stares at him with her big puppy dog eyes and he sighs. "Look, I know that you're lonely, but you're not alone." They share a look then and he knows what she was saying before is true. They are similar, although it is painful to admit. "So… I was wondering if you would maybe want to sign a duet with me. I think you'll be really happy with my song selection it's sort of everything that both you and I love."

"But the duet competition is over."

"I know, I just thought that this one could be for me and you."

He takes a deep breath and nods, her little pep talk, combined with his dad's words make him feel a little better, stronger, more able to take on the shit that seems to be coming at him from every quarter right now. He can do this, making it through high school. He can do this.


	6. 5 Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Author's note**: I didn't know if I wanted the mental image of Sebastian Smythe in little golden speedos or in fishnet stockings… the story kind of choose it for me in the end. Becoming more and more AU.

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKY HORROR GLEE SHOW – CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

Last week, hearing Kurt sing the duet with Rachel, he'd been impressed with Kurt's range, but he can't ignore the open hostility and defiance in Kurt's eyes. He seems to have gathered himself together, shored up his defenses, and it's definitely playing hard to get. He decides to back off completely. Try polite indifference and see if that rattles his cage anymore. Maybe knowing he suddenly can't have a piece will make him a bit more receptive when he switches again and goes in for the kill.

**FTY**

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Kurt asks Brittany.

"I'm going as a peanut allergy," Brittany informs him and he blinks, wondering what a peanut allergy actually looks like when Mr Schue enters the room.

"Great news guys! I've had a little inspiration. This weeks musical lesson isn't really a lesson. It's a _musical_."

Not surprisingly Rachel starts chanting '_Please be Evita, Please be Evita_,' and he kind of gets it, but he doubts that'll be happening. Although a musical does mix it up a bit, especially after the failure that was Duets week.

"Rocky Horror!" Mr Schue exclaims and he looks up from picking invisible lint from his jacket. That is… unexpected.

"I've never seen it." Finn says, and he kind of looks worried in the adorable lost puppy sort of way, but he has other issues to bring up.

"Mr Schue, while I admire your choice of the groundbreaking 70's musical. Aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?" He looks around at the others, all of whom seem skeptical. "Seriously, a school in Texas couldn't even do Rent. Caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show."

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts? Pushing boundaries? Doing things people say you can't do for the sake of self-expression. I got it all figured out. I've cut out some of the more risqué sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure they're okay with it. And we're going to charge admission and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to Nationals in New York."

Right. Well then, this has disaster written all over it, but he likes the idea of living a bit dangerously, and dealing with a disater within the confines of glee club is prefereable to dealing with one in his private life.

"Ok. Let's talk about casting."

"Oh! Finn and I will play Brad and Janet," Rachel provides and he hides an eye roll. Of course they will, and Mr Schue just lets them…

"Oh."

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair right…" Artie says, resigned, and suddenly he can see where this is going, and no way is he revealing that much of his body, or conforming to the idea that he might _like_ to dress in drag. He may push the boundaries of what is acceptable when it comes to the small closed off minds in Lima, but he is not a drag queen. Or a cross dresser. He struggles enough to even be viewed as a guy without making things worse and dressing as a transvestite.

"That's what I was thinking. And I thought Kurt, could play Franknfurter."

"No. There's no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels. And fishnets. And lipstick."

"Why, because that look was last season?" Santana asks snidely, and he's furious but as usual just grits his teeth and doesn't say anything. It's kind of getting old.

"I'll do it," Sebastian says, and he can't stop his head whipping around. Sebastian donning the costume isn't any better than him, except for the fact that it won't be him. He knows Sebastian has been getting more than his share of locker slams and slushy rinses of his clothes, and like him has just taken it in his stride. _Bastard_.

"Great! That's great! Now, we're a little short on female roles. So we're going to have to double up on Columbias and Magentas," Mr Schue states.

"It's standard practice on Broadway. It'll preserve your voices," Rachel says to Mercedes and Santana, and it's the wrong thing to say with everything else Rachel has been doing recently.

"I'd like to preserve you. In a jar. In my basement." Mercedes replies, but is ignored although he shoots her a small smile of commiseration.

"Sam. I'd like you to play the role of creature."

"From the Black Lagoon?" Sam asks.

"Rocky. It's like the Frankenstein character but blonde? You'll kill the part. He was cute, just like you," Quinn explains, and well, he has no problems with that costume choice for Sam.

"You better start working on those abs," Santana says snarkily, except Sam doesn't seem phased, running a hand over his stomach.

"Are you kidding me? You could glass on these babies. I got no problem showing off my body."

"Okay. Looks like we got ourselves a show!" Mr Schue exclaims, clapping his hands together.

**FTY**

"Alright. Places Finn and Rachel… I want to start with Damn It Janet," Schuester instructs and he goes to sit beside Mike and Tina.

"Oh ho! I cannot wait till Finn to take his top off so we can all see the hot mess underneath," Santana catcalls, and he looks to Finn.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't have Sloppy Joe's for lunch everyday and think you can get away with it," Brittany replies, and she has a point, but he's pretty sure Finn's got nothing to be ashamed of under there. Not his type, but definitely nothing to be sneezed at.

"Um. That's incredibly rude," Rachel snaps, and _oh_, it's obviously a sore point and he fully expects a full on cat fight to break out.

"Is it? Guys whisper behind our backs about how we girls look every day. They objectify us all the time," Quinn adds, and he notes Kurt's clenched jaw and tight fists. He shrugs, he has no problem with objectifying someone's body if it's for his own personal gratification and amusement.

"She sort of has a point," Tina adds.

"Yeah, earlier today Artie asked if he could make a gigantic omelet when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra."

"I'm super looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold bikini," Brittany provides, and he has to agree with her there, definitely one of the smartest things she has ever said.

"It's going to be abulous!"

"Can we get on with rehearsal please?" Rachel demands

"I agree! Let's stay focused guys. Alright. Riff Raff, and Columbia Magenta team one. Take your places. Let's rock and roll!"

**FTY**

For a brief second he thinks he's hallucinating. Finn Hudson has never been the type of guy he's imagined in his underwear before, but apparently there's a first time for everything. However when Az nudges him and calls out he realizes he's not actually hallucinating. _Thank fuck for that_.

"Whoa! Nice panties baby Huey!"

"Yeah, my Grandpa Murray called. He wants his boxers back."

He gives Az the expected high five but he's kind of curious as to why Hudson is walking around in his underwear and if it's some weird thing the Glee club is doing this week, and if so, when is it Hummel's turn? He winces at the thought, because he's been trying to not go there, but now the idea is stuck in his head and he knows he's never going to get rid of it.

**FTY**

As he'd thought, Sam pulls out because he's not comfortable parading around in his underwear (and he can't blame him) and Finn almost gets the entire show cancelled because he's obviously too comfortable walking around in his. He knows Coach Sylvester is up to something again, but he can't really bring himself to care, he's kind of on edge. Physical attacks from all sides seem to have disappeared for the week, and rather than calming him, he's more nervous, certain that either the football team or Sebastian is planning something.

He's jumpier than usual, just simple innocent brushes against him in the hallway have him stiffening. He's become even less of a touchy-feely person than before, if that's even possible, and he has Sebastian and Karofsky to blame. They both assault him because he's gay. One of them because they don't like it, and the other because they like it a little too much for his liking. He needs to figure out a solution to this, one that will actually work, because he can't rely on the teachers, and he doesn't want to worry his dad… but he's kind of stumped for ideas.

"I want to apologize, for putting you guys all through this. Particularly Finn and Sam."

"It's cool Mr Schue. I'm sure the teasing will die down by the time my tenth reunion rolls around."

"And I got asked to be June in the Men of McKinley High calendar."

"I'm happy for you. But we still can't do the musical. Look I was wrong. Rocky Horror isn't about pushing boundaries, or making an audience accept a certain rebellious point of view. Those were my reasons for doing it. And they aren't worth risking what we have here. You know when I was younger and they started midnight shows of Rocky Horror, it wasn't for envelope pushers, it was for outcasts, people on the fringes who had no place else to go, but were searching for someplace, anyplace, where they belonged. Sound familiar? The truth is, with that perspective, Rocky Horror is the perfect show for this club."

"Well then why aren't we putting it on?"

"We're still going to perform Rocky Horror. We're just not doing it for an audience. We're doing it for ourselves."

**FTY**

He watches the show from what he pretty much considers his seat now. The lights are off, and he's wearing dark clothes just incase, it wouldn't be the first time he'd have to take a floor dive in order not to be seen. And fuck if he doesn't feel like the biggest creeper in existence, but it's not like he can walk up to him and ask him out, or even just talk to him. And he kind of really wants to talk. He's lucky if he can get Hummel to just ignore him, which is the last thing he wants, but the whole locker shoving is starting to feel stupid and juvenile.

As he watches he notes that gay-kid-number-two is eyeing Hummel like a piece of meat, a fact he finds strangely unsettling. It's not like they can exactly have a duel to fight for the right to date Hummel, he's not even out, and anyway, Hummel wouldn't date him. At least he doesn't think so, he just imagines him with another guy who is slim and pretty like he is, or maybe a bit like Sebastian. Not someone like him. Although he's pretty sure Sebastian doesn't have a shot either judging from the defiant glares being sent his way when Hummel sings. Unless it's sexual tension or some shit. He hopes not.

**FTY**

"I'm thinking about leaving the glee club," he declares, wiping his face with makeup remover. It's a bit dramatic, but he needs to be a bit dramatic right now.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's meant to be a place that I feel safe and welcome and able to be myself. Except I feel uncomfortable and… creeped out." _And a little scared._

"Is this about Sebastian wanting to date you?"

"_Date_ me? If he'd actually wanted to date me Mercedes he would have asked me out weeks ago. I may be completely inexperienced, but all he's interested in is sex. And he's definitely _not_ getting it from me."

"Well okay, fair enough, but what's your problem with him? He seems like a really nice guy…"

"And therein lies the problem. He's covert, but I have bruises on my ass from where he's pinched me so hard. He… gives me the creeps. And he just touches me too much… _way_ too much."

"Kurt! You need to tell someone! That's like, sexual harassment or something…"

"Why? Because they're so good about stopping the bullying? Come on Mercedes. Be realistic. They ignore the bullying, and this is all my word against his. I just wish I could break every single finger several times over for even daring to touch me. I feel like I need to scrub myself clean even when he just looks at me."

She looks at him sadly, because she knows he's right.

He really wishes he wasn't.


	7. 6 Never Been Kissed

**Author's note**: My endless thanks to SaveKenny on Tumblr who transcribed this chapter for me – she doesn't even read this story, so she just did it for me as a favour, which means of course this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, especially with her added commentary.

Pretty much no more transcribing episodes, just some references to canon events from now on if they are applicable and I have shuffled some events in this around. AU all the way.

**Warning**: Homophobic language/thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER BEEN KISSED – CHAPTER SIX<strong>

"I take it we have a lot of sweater trains to look forward to this season," Tina says, giving his sweater an admiring glance and he grins before the wind is knocked out of him by Karofsky, followed by a glare. After almost three weeks of nothing it's a shock. He knows Sebastian has been receiving the brunt of Karofsky's attention, homophobia or misplaced anger… He just really wishes he could consider school a safe place, because he really doesn't get it anymore, there weren't even any other jocks around to impress, although he supposes Karofsky is just trying to prove a point, the point being that he can just shove Kurt around anytime he wants by sheer force. And _there's_ a depressing thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine…" he mutters, but he's not really. He can't seem to be able to catch a break. Sebastian's attention has waned, _finally_, but now Karofsky is back to shoving him into lockers. One week. That's all he had, one week of his personal space actually being personal but he's now back to physical assault. At least that's short lived and he can usually prepare himself for it. He actually prefers it to Sebastian's evasion of his private space.

They enter the choir room and Mr Schue is talking, and he's glad he's confided in Mercedes because she pats the seat beside her, conveniently located almost completely opposite Sebastian's location and he whispers his thanks.

"I have in my hands our competition for sectionals next month. First the a cappella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Okay, hold up like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head."

Usually he'd glare at her, but Sebastian is in that direction and he doesn't want to risk looking that way incase he catches his eye. Sebastian seems to be ignoring him, and he's fine with that, he'll quite happily ignore him back.

"And the other team to beat, the Hipsters! A first year club from the Warentown continuing education program. Now they are a group entirely made of elderly people getting their high school GEDs."

"Is that legal?"

"How are we supposed to compete with a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asks, and there's a murmur of agreement.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear it'll shatter her pelvis."

Again there are murmurs of agreement in general and he rolls his eyes.

"Moving on, since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year. I want to make this week our annual boys vs. girls tournament."

He holds back a groan, although he's sure it would be drowned out anyway by the others cheering and when Mr Schue instructs them to split up into two teams he heads to joins the girls. Not because he feels like a girl, although he's pretty sure if he was he wouldn't be getting half of the harassment from Sebastian of Karofsky that he's getting, but because his voice fits with the girls far better.

"Kurt, I'm going to say it again, boys team…"

He rolls his eyes again but goes over and Sebastian smirks at him, eyes following him and he sits on the other side of Finn in the hope that he can form a barrier.

**FTY**

Dave doesn't really know what drives him to do it, but it's almost compulsive, wanting to make Kurt Hummel pay him attention, and _fuck_ if that doesn't make him a pathetic _girly_ homo… and it's all Hummel's fault. He shoves him, purely opportunistic this time, unlike earlier. He continues walking and is surprised when Hummel yells at him. _Screams at him_.

"What is your problem?"

He's part terrified to be seen arguing with him and part overjoyed in a sick way, because he's talking to Hummel. Or being yelled at by Hummel. He kind of suspects that even if he ever did talk to Hummel like he wasn't shit-scared and covering it up the best way he knew how, Hummel would end up yelling at him.

"You talking back to me? You want a piece of '_The Fury_?'"

"The Fury?"

"That's what I named my fist."

Oh fuck, he sounds stupid. It _is_ what he named his fist. _When he was twelve_. He wants this to be over, because he can feel his intelligence and common sense seeping away, and he's going to make an even bigger idiot of himself, he knows it, can _feel_ it.

"Well, with that level of creativity you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant."

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out its something bad, the Fury is gonna find you."

His heart is racing and he's fairly certain that he'll likely vomit after this confrontation is over but something drives him to shoves Hummel into a locker again before he storms off. Three times in one day. A new record and _shit_, he really needs to get a handle on himself. He's swinging between leaving stupid notes, with _flowers_, under the guys windshield wipers, to shoving him into lockers. He's pretty sure he can't get more screwed up than he already is.

**FTY**

Heart conditions obviously run in his family, because he's pretty sure his is lodged in his throat right now. He has no idea what possessed him to yell at Karofsky. A guy considerably taller than him and a _lot_ larger. He could probably break bones if was going to give it any concerted effort. The thought terrifies him, now that his adrenaline is wearing off and he's starting to shake slightly and jumps a bit when Mr Schue rests a hand on his arm and leads him to his office.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, this is my hill to climb alone," _apparently._

"Can I be honest? I think its getting to you. Usually this stuff just rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away."

He stares at him in shock. _He's _been belligerent and angry? What about locker-shove lover out there?

"Can I be honest with you? You, like everyone else at this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide. I shouldn't have to let stuff 'roll off my back'," he states, using air quotes sarcastically. "I should feel safe here. I don't. And none of the teachers seem to care even when they do deign to notice the constant abuse headed my way… Also, your lesson plans are boring and repetitive. Boys vs. Girls? That doesn't challenge any of us."

"You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted."

He huffs, because of course the subject of his bullying is just again ignored for something _clearly_ more important.

"To answer your question, _yes_. I'm unhappy. Being one of the only out gay kids at this school gets me down," _especially when the other is a handsy-asshole that thinks just because we have the same sexuality he's somehow entitled to sex_, "but most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here."

**FTY**

He's not sure why, but when Mr Schue changes up the challenge he just shrugs. He's musically versatile, so singing songs traditionally meant for women doesn't faze him, and they have Kurt, and he _knows _he can sing an even wider register. Later, when all the guys are gathered to discuss the challenge he knows Kurt's just trying to be helpful, but the other guys have walls a mile high with foundations clearly sunk deeply into homophobia.

"Isn't this lesson about opposites? I mean you in a sequin gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect," Artie states and his head turns. He's not the biggest gay-rights activist, but just because he likes cock doesn't make him any less of a guy and he knows Kurt's the same.

"Okay, who said anything about a gown?"

"Uh, dude why don't you make yourself useful and put some rat poison in them old folks jello or visit the Garglers."

"The Warblers."

"Whatever, see what they're up to. You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in," Puckerman instructs.

He doesn't really get why Kurt gets all the snide little comments and yet he gets none of it. Sure, he dresses more conservatively, but it doesn't make him any less gay. In fact, he's had sex, has mentally undressed every single guy in the room more than once, he's _more_ than comfortable with the idea of sex and maybe that's Kurt's problem. Maybe Kurt needs to loosen up and get some experience, enough to tell these guys that he's not interested in any of them and to go jump.

"Fine," Kurt states, and he watches Kurt leave, mainly so he can admire his ass. Experience. Right.

**FTY**

He's not paying attention, tired after listening to the '_guys_' discuss the competition without actually getting anywhere or making any decisions. He just needs to get away from what used to be his happy and safe space, head down, intent on the text message to his dad, telling him he's going to pick up dinner on his way home, because he's in need of comfort food and not having to cook when his phone flies from his hands and hits the hard hallway floor with a clatter which is drowned out by his body as it hits a locker. That's _it_! He's had enough, first the guys in glee club, and Sebastian, and Me Schue turning a blind eye… He storms after Karofsky, furious and the fear is driven away by the same adrenaline he'd felt yesterday.

"Hey! I am talking to you!"

"Girl's locker room's next door," Karofsky mutters.

"What is your problem?"

"`Scuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt demands, because he'd sure as hell like to know, because it would help explain the entire glee club right now, along with Karofsky himself.

"'sides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?"

Kurt snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what hamhock, you're not my type," Kurt states, and okay, maybe that's not exactly true, because he hasn't figured out what his type is yet exactly, if he even has one, but it sounds good, as insults go.

"That right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!" That sounds even better.

"Don't push me Hummel!"

"You gonna hit me? Do it!" Kurt demands, and their faces are only inches apart, and he can see eyes wide with fear, and it's kind of thrilling and sad to know that Karofsky is so scared of him just because of his sexuality.

"Don't push me!"

"_Hit me_ because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't hit the gay out of me anymore than I can hit the ignoramus out of you!"

"Then get outta my face!"

"You are nothing buy a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

He fully expects the punch to fly, but instead he feels hands, one on either side of his head, fingers curling into his hair slightly, and then there are lips on his that taste of apple and oh god, he's being kissed. He can't react, doesn't know how, doesn't have time, before Karofsky is pulling away, and he just _stares_. Either Karofsky is gay, or is very confused o is straight and just figured kissing him was the only way to shut him up, which is kind of gay in of itself and he's rambling inwardly but snaps to attention when Karofsky leans forward again and his hands rise of their own volition and push him away.

Thankfully Karofsky doesn't push him, because right now a feather could knock him over, but the sheer anguish he sees for the briefest of seconds before Karofsky whimpers, punches the locker and _flees_ tells him that Karofsky isn't straight.

**FTY**

He's watched Kurt, learnt his schedule as best he can, and knows he should be coming down this hallway to his locker any second. Unless he's missed him, because he's later than usual, but not by much and then he spies him. He seems distracted, reaching up to touch his lips occasionally and then shaking his head and looking a bit angry. Well, he'll give him something else to think about and he snakes his arm out, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him into the French classroom.

Kurt lets him, which is surprising, and he pushes him against the wall, hand reaching down to stroke his dick through his pants, because he's not going to waste time if Kurt is finally amenable. Except he isn't, and he can feel Kurt pushing back against him, but he ignore and lower his mouth to Kurt's, slides his lips against Kurt's and they feel fuller than he imagined, warmer. He presses against him, and even thought he knows, logically, that Kurt pushing against him isn't out of desire he ignores it. It's been too long since he's had someone against him like this and he moans.

Kurt's body starts struggling more determinedly and he holds back an inward sigh, rubs Kurt's dick a bit more firmly and tries to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth. His lips are firmly pressed shut, and he's turning his head to the side, trying to get away.

"Come on Kurt, give me something…"

He suddenly feels eye-watering pain as the fine hairs at his neck are pulled, sharply, and he jerks his head back, and then Kurt is pushing him and his eyes really do water as Kurt's knee meets his crotch and his kneels buckle as he curls in on himself. _Holy shit this hurts_.

"You know how you asked me what I was going to do about it? Well, here you go… _this_ is what I'm going to do about it and there's more from where that came from. You do _not_ get to touch me. That privilege is for a select few, and _you_ are not one of them."

**FTY**

Seventeen years and never been kissed, and then twice in one day. What the hell is wrong with him? Does he have a '_kiss Kurt Hummel'_ sticker attached to his forehead that's only visible to gay guys? He's shaking, both with fear but also exhilaration. He might finally have Sebastian off his back. Maybe. He hadn't looked overly cowed, despite his position curled on the floor. He hates violence, but god it had felt good to lash out like that. He can definitely see the appeal.

"Is Sebastian your boyfriend?"

He jumps and turns, and Karofsky is leaning against a car, half-hidden by the shade of a tree and he can only make out the letterman jacket and jeans, Karofsky's head is bowed, hands shoved into pockets.

"What? Why do you care?" He snaps.

"I… Just… don't have sex with him."

"_Excuse me?_ Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not having sex with _anyone_."

"Yeah, well, it sure doesn't look that way when you guys were making out in the French class…"

"Well, you obviously didn't see the bit where I kneed him in the balls and left him on the floor writhing in pain. I'm not _helpless_ you know."

Karofsky's head jerks up at that, and he's sure he sees a flash of a smile, and okay, maybe they can bond over their mutual dislike of Sebastian Smythe. Right now there's two levels of jerks. The Karofsky level, which is still kind of an ass, but the reasons for the behavior are becoming increasingly clear as more time passes, and then there's the Smythe level of jerk, who needs a knee to the groin in order to see reason. He'd prefer neither to exist of course, or cross his path, but if he had to choose he'd pick Karofsky every time, because he stopped and ran.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask. I don't guarantee an answer."

"Why did you push me away?"

He stares at him in disbelief, can't believe he doesn't already know the answer.

"Seriously? You actually have to ask me?"

He gets a shrug in response and he clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes.

"You've shoved me into lockers _repeatedly_ for the last few weeks since school started, you've called me homophobic names and also taken every opportunity to insult my friends and the glee club. Then, you knock my phone out of my hand, continue to insult me and then… _kiss me!_" He hisses the last words and he's stalked closer.

Karofsky is glancing around and he bites back an angry retort, because this is ridiculous. They can't have a serious conversation if he's going to run off just incase he's seen standing with him, and his fear of the whole gay thing.

"Get in the back of my car."

"_What?_"

He quirks an eyebrow, because he's never heard Karofsky's voice get that high before, and it's kind of amusing.

"It has tinted windows. No one can see in while we talk. Get in. This isn't optional," he states, and of course it is, because it's not like he can physically force Karofsky into the backseat of his car, but Karofsky goes like a little puppy and he fumbles for his keys, unlocking his car remotely before going around the other side. He barely waits for Karofsky to close the door before he starts with the questions.

"So. You're gay?"

"I… think so?"

"You think so? Well, kissing me is definitely a clue. Is it all guys or am I just special?"

"Uh… it's mainly just you. You're…" Karofsky says something under his breath so quietly that he doesn't catch it, which is odd because his hearing is perfect.

"Hmm. And your feelings toward Sebastian?"

"What?"

"Well, you've been shoving him into lockers a fair bit as well, should I expect to find you and him in a romantic clinch tomorrow in the janitor's closet?"

"No! That guy is an asshole."

"Hmm. So we agree on something at least. Handsy bastard."

"You don't like him?"

"I'm sorry, what part of me telling you I kneed him in the balls did you not understand? No! I don't like him! At all! Wait, have you noticed him being all… handsy with me?"

"Yeah…"

Kurt _stares_, because Mercedes hadn't noticed, and she's glued to his side, although now that she knows to look for it she has noticed a few times, but Karofsky is kind of implying that he's noticed all along…

"Is that why you started to shove him into lockers? Because he was gay?"

Karofsky drops his head into his hands and rubs his face and hair vigorously and then looks up.

"I'm an idiot. I get it. Just… can this be over now?"

Kurt blinks, because he kind of has an idea, but he needs Karofsky to go along with it, and there's no guarantee that he'll even need him, but he fully expects Sebastian to maybe leave him alone for a couple of days before pouncing again.

"I have… a proposition. If you see Sebastian making a move on me, feel free to break his fingers. Okay, maybe not that bad, because you're useless to me if you get suspended. In exchange, I won't tell everyone you kissed me." Karofsky's head shoots up, eyes wide and sad and he feels terrible, because he's bluffing. He would never forcefully out someone, no matter how annoying, ignorant, stupid and physically harmful their behavior is. "Or… stop bullying me and my friends and I'll be your boyfriend."

Karofsky starts coughing, his eyes are bugging and okay, the offer is kind of completely out of the blue, but at least he's no longer looking scared. Well, not about being outed at least.

"What?"

"Well, it's not like gay guys are exactly a dime a dozen around here. There will be rules of course. I'm not easy, and until you're out completely we are definitely not even broaching the subject of sex…"

"_What_?"

"We can talk about it later. Right now, I'm going to kiss you."

"What? _Why_?"

"I'm going to have a kiss today that _I _initiated and am in control of. Just… sit on your hands."

He watches as Karofsky obediently slips his hands under his legs, and it's a bit awkward, and how people actually manage sex in the back of a car he has no idea, but he shuffles and gets Karofsky to move over to the middle a bit more. Then he straddles his legs, and he can feel warm muscle beneath him, tight under the jeans, and Karofsky looks absolutely petrified.

Hands resting on Karofsky's shoulders he studies him, straight nose, expressive hazel eyes which are pretty easy to read in this situation, broad shoulders, dark curly hair and he runs his fingers through it experimentally. It feels odd to be so objective about a kiss, but the option of having a romantic date followed by a gentle peck are obviously shot to hell. He can tell Karofsky is studying him back, although he looks shocked more than anything else, and well, he's kind of shocked himself a bit, but he's sick of being kicked around and this seems like the most plausible solution.

He moves slowly, because he wants to focus on the feel of it. Before, both times, he'd been too busy being shocked. Annoyed. Terrified. All in equal parts. This one, he wants to _enjoy_. He presses his lips to Karofsky's and feels them part slightly, probably in shock. He keeps it light, tiny small kisses which are almost borderline pecks. Karofsky is so far unresponsive, though his eyes have fluttered shut and he can feel that his breathing has picked up.

He leans forward more, allowing more of his weight to rest on Karofsky's legs, and he runs his hands through thick springy hair, and there's no product to hinder his fingers from moving, and he cradles Karofsky's head, runs his tongue along his bottom lip and feels the first movement of lips against his own. _That_ brings a whole new level of interesting to the game, and he hums, hoping he sounds encouraging.

He must do, because Karofsky leans into him, and _yeah_, this is what kissing is meant to be like, hot, wet, slightly awkward, but with two participating parties. It's completely different from kissing Brittany, because she'd been all soft curves and sweet smelling. Karofsky is soft, but there are firm curves, he can feel the layer of slightly tensed muscle below the slight cushioning, and he's _hot_. His skin feels like he has a fever, and he has no idea if this is a normal state of affairs, or whether it's because of their current activity, but he kind of hopes it's a bit of both. It would be nice to have a warm boyfriend to snuggle into.

He pulls away reluctantly, but he's starting to get drawn into fantasies which he knows won't happen if Karofsky won't come out. He wants walking down the corridor hand-ion-hand, and dates in public, and more kissing.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"What?" Karofsky asks, and he looks dazed as he moves back to be sitting beside him as opposed to straddling him and he can't help but feel a little thrill of satisfaction. He just made out with a guy. Willingly.

"A deal. More of this if you stop shoving me and my friends into lockers… and keeping Sebastian out of the way."

"And you won't tell anyone?"

"No." He sighs. "But I wouldn't anyway… I might want to, but I don't know your family, and well… not everyone is lucky enough to have a dad like mine."

"My family would be fine. Mostly. Maybe… I just. It's scary."

"I know. Believe it or not, I really do understand. Anyway, I have got to be getting home otherwise my dad will send out a search party. He's a bit over protective."

"Yeah. Uh. Me too."

"Okay then. Do you have your phone?"

"What?"

"I'll program my number in and then you can text me. Are you okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. I think so. A bit shocked…" Karofsky mutters as he hands him his phone.

"Mmm. Well, good. I've had my fair share of shocks today as well."

"I didn't even get to say sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. You kind of talk a lot."

He feels offended for all of a second before finding it kind of cute, and he grins and shrugs.

"I _do_ talk a lot. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You seem to be a good listener. And definitely a good watcher. I think it's clear."

Karofsky does a quick sweep with his eyes and smiles at him shyly, nods and then opens the door, leaving him sitting there alone. He feels lighten than he has in weeks, because if everything goes to plan, then his life actually might stop sucking so much.


	8. 7 The Substitute

**Author's note**: Just a reminder about the original prompt – yeah, that one, the one from months ago. Also. Seb isn't going to be redeemed here. Sorry. He's plenty nice in First Day, but here he needs to be who he is for the prompt. He's an asshole.

And I can't make Dave's parents be horrible in this story. It's bad enough making Seb horrible okay?

* * *

><p><strong>THE SUBSTITUTE – CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

Dave isn't quite sure how to cope with this new development. While Hummel might have said that he'd be his boyfriend it feels more like a reciprocal arrangement than anything else and he feels a pang of disquiet at that. He'd like a boyfriend to actually like him, want him for him, not for what they can get him to do, or not do, to the people around them. He sighs and stares at his bedroom ceiling.

The words Hummel yelled at him earlier come flooding back and he wonders whether he meant them. Surely he wouldn't have kissed him, propositioned him, if he really didn't like him. He gets that he's not the Finn Hudson of the football team, and he's definitely not on par with Sebastian Smythe for looks, but he's not the ugliest guy in school. He doesn't think.

He hears his mom calling from downstairs and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He can hear his brothers clomping around and he wonders… He jumps down the last three stairs and swings into the dining room, letting his mom give him a kiss on the cheek. It's a normal family dinner and he studies each face, wonders what their individual reactions would be if he came out right then, in the middle of dinner.

His dad wouldn't care, he doesn't think, and his mom would only worry to the point of wondering what people would say, but she wouldn't make him feel _bad_ or anything, but she'd mutter under her breath about the neighbors and the people at church. He supposes there's quite a lot of other things that could be worse, and maybe that's the way to broach it, and he starts an imaginary conversation in his head:

"_Mom, dad, I've got some good news… I've not made any girl pregnant, I'm not doing drugs, I'm doing well in school. Now for the bed news. I'm gay."_

He knows he shouldn't think of it as _bad_, but he still can't think of it as entirely _good_ either. He knows nothing like this is black and white, but he really wishes he didn't feel so _wrong_ about it all. Although the kiss earlier with Hummel had definitely felt anything but wrong. He sighs and goes back to his imaginary conversation, wondering how everyone would react and imagines dozens of different scenarios varying between ridiculously unrealistic and being kicked out, which he's pretty sure wouldn't happen, but he also knows there's no guarantee either.

**FTY**

Kurt opens his locker and a note flutters to his feet. He's had two mysterious notes now, this will be his third and he opens it, expecting something equally sweet. He doesn't recognize the handwriting though, which means a second note sender, and unlike the first two this one is signed with _SS_ and he crumples it without looking at it. Gathering his books he looks around just in time to see the red leather loom toward him before it's unceremoniously pulled away.

The baffled look on Azimio Adam's face is an unexpected bonus to this whole deal and the little head jerk Karofsky gives him has him hiding a grin. It's like they've got this huge secret and… his smile drops. They _do_ have a huge secret, and all good feelings at not leaving a body print against his locker are washed away. Sure it's an improvement, but now he's tasted what he could possibly have, and he wants more of it. He sighs and looks up to the grinning face of Mercedes, and grins again, properly this time.

"Hey. Ready for Glee?"

"Yeah. Have you heard Coach Sylvester has been made principal? Figgins is sick."

"So sick he had to be replaced? What about the deputy?"

Mercedes shrugs and he rolls his eyes, because it seems pretty typical for Sue Sylvester to grab power while it's there for the taking. He walks beside Mercedes into the choir room and his skin prickles instantly. Sebastian is there, sitting between Puck and Mike, and he puts his shoulders back, refusing to be intimidated. He can deal with this. _Has_ been dealing with it. He'd hoped he got the message, but the way Sebastian watches him makes him feel decidedly creeped out. More so than usual.

"Come sit by me," Mercedes instructs, and she's staring at Sebastian through narrowed eyes and maybe it's not just him anymore.

Mr Schuester starts talking about Sectionals, and he doesn't say anything. Instead he studies his nails and chews on the decorative chain on his jacket, the sense of Sebastian watching him making him nervous, although he really wishes it didn't. Mercedes asking Mr Schue if he's alright snaps his attention back to the room and _wow_, he must be really sick, because he's pretty sure sweat isn't meant to pour down anyone's face like that when they're simply standing still.

**FTY**

Sebastian's not surprised when a fight breaks out. Rachel trying to take over was scarily predictable given her obsessive and controlling nature, and seeing Santana fly off the handle was suitably amusing. He wants to see what Kurt is doing, but he's sitting behind him, and he's pretty sure turning around to look at Kurt would be too obvious. The way Mercedes eyed him when she walked in tells him she knows, Kurt has told her what happened, and he has a twinge of disquiet at that, but he ignores it.

He's apologized for going to fast, that's what he'd put in his note; that he'd misunderstood what Kurt wanted, which is an outright lie, but he needs to make good obviously, and he's prepared to do a little groveling if he needs to. It's become a matter of pride for him now. No guy has ever said no to him, and Hummel isn't about to be the first. So, it's a challenge. One he'll gladly accept.

**FTY**

"We can forget all about it tonight at bowling…" Mercedes replies to his complaint about Rachel and he freezes for a brief second before resuming movement in the cafeteria line.

"I can't, uh… I'm hanging out with… a friend." His stomach churns, he doesn't like lying to Mercedes, but he was hoping to see Karofsky tonight, not that he's answered his text message, but he kind of wants to talk to Karofsky. See if he's had any bright ideas about how to deal with Sebastian, because he's pretty sure the ass is planning something.

"What? I've been looking forward to it all week. Wait. A _friend_? Since when do you have friends I don't know about?"

"He's… look. He's gay. But not out. I… don't know him very well, but it might be nice to have someone to talk to."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I _mean_ someone like me."

"What about Sebastian?"

He stares and shakes his head, and he can't believe she just suggested that when she knows how much Sebastian gives him the creeps and… _oh_. He lets out a long breath and lowers his voice, glancing around to make sure no one is paying them attention.

"Look, Sebastian grabbed me yesterday and tried to make out with me. The last person I want to talk to is him."

"What! Kurt! You have to tell someone! That's…"

"No. I'm dealing with it. Please. Don't tell anyone. I kneed him in the balls and got away."

"Oh my goodness, you have to tell someone!"

"I have told someone, and we're dealing with it. Just… don't suggest I should be friends with Sebastian okay. We'll hang out Friday night. That okay?"

She frowns, and he knows he hasn't heard the end of it, but she'll drop it for now and no doubt come back with a stronger argument and reinforcements.

"So, what are we going to do about Glee club while Mr. Shue is sick?"

"I have an idea. Have you met the new Spanish teacher?"

**FTY**

He stares at the message on his phone for the twentieth time, and it feels like his entire body is shaking with nerves, except the hand holding his phone is steady.

_What are you doing tonight? Can we meet up?_

Fuck. He knows it's from Hummel, he'd changed the contact information from _Kurt Hummel_ to _Killer Hips_, and he's not going to mistake that contact for anyone else. It's the only contact in his phone which makes his heart race when the name flashes up, and he hadn't even read the message yet. He'd never figured Hummel for an overly sexual guy. No. That's not right. Hummel is really fucking sexy, he just didn't expect him to sit in his lap yesterday and make out with him. Just the memory has him half hard.

He's not gone plans for tonight, but he's split between abject terror and excitement at what Hummel might want to meet up about. And where. The terror and excitement are pulling at each other and he really wishes Hummel had given him a little more information. He feels like a girl wanting to ask what will happen exactly, but a part of him doesn't give a fuck about what happens, he just wants to spend time with him, because any time is good.

That realization makes him cringe, because Hummel has him wrapped around his little finger and he probably doesn't even know it, but he's a smart guy and will probably figure it out pretty quickly. Although after what he'd said yesterday he doesn't know if Hummel will exploit it or not. He'd been pretty decent about not threatening to out him to anyone, although this whole boyfriend-protection racket has potential disaster written all over it. Secret boyfriend. And he'd try to protect him from sleaze-ball-Sebastian without the whole boyfriend aspect, but explaining things to Az has already proved difficult.

He's used Az's potential interest in Mercedes Jones as leverage to stop bullying Hummel, which he'd explained after pulling Az away from locker checking Hummel this morning. He wishes he could tell him the real reason, but he has no idea how Az would react. They aren't exactly PC with the slurs they sling around, but he doesn't really know what Az thinks beyond high school and peer pressure.

The click of boots has him turning his head and Hummel is suddenly walking toward him. Just the sight of his legs, tight black fabric which is _tight_ and knee-high boots, the ones that make that distinct click-clack in quiet corridors, and _holy fuck_, for all he knows Hummel might want to take all that off tonight and… he turns and runs in the opposite direction of his Spanish class.

**FTY**

Getting Miss Holiday to agree to take over the Glee club duties is too easy, and he's grateful _some_ things in his life are at least going his way. He'd seen Karofsky seconds before and the guy had literally turned tail and _fled_, like Kurt was going to hunt him down and… well, he doesn't know what he'd do if he ever hunted another guy down, but he kind of likes the idea that Karofsky is a little intimidated by him. It makes a nice change.

He finally gets a reply text from Karofsky in last period, asking him what time and where. He knows there's football practice today, which is why he'd suggested the evening, so he sends back a time, his address, and the instruction to wait outside in his car and to text him when he arrives. He has the inkling of an idea, but he needs to talk it over with his dad. And Karofsky. But first his dad.

**FTY**

He walks into the garage after school and his dad looks relaxed, head under the hood of a car, a place he knows his dad loves to be.

"Hey dad."

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"I… have a boyfriend."

The resounding clang his dad's head makes, and the speed at which he moves can't be good, and maybe he should have kept it to himself, figured out a way to keep everything quiet to everyone. Except he really wants to share this with someone, and he knows he can trust his dad.

"_What_?"

"A boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah. I heard. Since _when_?" His dad splutters and he bites his lip, hoping his dad isn't going to have another heart attack, because it would definitely be his fault and he wonders if he should get his dad to sit down for the rest of the conversation.

"Yesterday. Um…"

"So, you kids are just hooking up and there's no courting?"

"Courting dad? Really? Anyway, it's a bit harder for me. Us. He's not out."

"What? You're happy with that? You shouldn't have to hide who you are Kurt."

"_I'm_ not. He's… not like me. At all." His dad stares at him and he meets the gaze unflinchingly, because he's pretty confident that his dad and Karofsky will actually get on, once his dad gets over the idea that Karofsky is his son's boyfriend.

"Well I want to meet him."

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that. He's coming around tonight after dinner."

"I… what?"

"Well, we can't exactly go out in public. He's not even out to his family dad. I… oh god. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm telling _you_."

"His family don't know?"

"No. I just… wanted a place where we could hang out and not have to pretend we don't even know each other."

"Okay. I… have to trust you on this one. He a good guy?"

He sighs, because only forty-eight hours ago he'd have said, without hesitation, that Karofsky was definitely not a good guy. Except now he knows differently.

"He's a guy and yeah, I think he's trying very hard to be good."

"Okay then, well, I look forward to meeting him."

**FTY**

He's sent the text message and parked outside the address Hummel provided. When Hummel slides into the passenger seat he lets out a sigh of relief, a part of him still worried that maybe Hummel was playing a prank.

"Hey."

"Hi. So, I think I may have done something you won't be very happy about," Hummel starts, talking rapidly and not giving him much time to even process what he's saying.

"What?"

"Well, I wanted there to be somewhere where we could just hang out, without worrying about getting caught or pretending, and I know I told you that I wouldn't, but I forgot until after and –"

"Hummel! Just tell me!"

"I told my dad."

"You told your dad _what_?"

"That you're gay. And that you're my boyfriend, and I suppose those terms are mutually exclusive, because, well, you can't be my boyfriend and be straight so –"

"You told your dad."

Silent nod, which is a slight improvement on the nervous babbling, and having Hummel nervous makes him relax slightly, because he normally seems so in control of everything and the urge to throw up subsides slightly. It's easier than telling someone himself and having someone else know is actually… kind of nice.

"And he's okay… with me being gay?"

"Well, I think it's the fact that you're my boyfriend he's more interested in frankly, but yes, I think he fully expected any guy I brought home to be gay, so he's okay with that."

He laughs, shaking his head, unable to believe how fast this has happened.

"Okay. So, what did you want to do?"

"Well, for a start, come inside and meet my dad. After that, well, let's just see how we go."

"Wait. I have to meet your dad? _Now_?" The urge to throw up returns a hundred fold.

"Yeah. Come on. He's not scary."

"Hummel, I used to bully you and –"

"He doesn't know that."

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't want to worry him. And you should probably call me Kurt you know."

"I…" he's blindsided really, because calling him Kurt is… doable, and he should have expected it really. But Hummel's not been telling his dad about what's been going on at school? That makes him feel slightly better about meeting him, but also worried that Kurt's shouldering all these issues on his own. "Okay. And you better call me Dave. I can't believe I'm about to meet your dad. _Fuck_."

"You'll be fine. Come on."

**FTY**

He can't help but grin the next day when he joins Mercedes for lunch, because as he'd predicted, his dad is fine with Dave. He'd seen the shock on his dad's face, that Karofsky, _Dave_, wasn't someone like him, and he'd tutted under his breath and told his dad off for stereo-typing, grinning the whole time, because he'd been just as guilty really. Mercedes is talking about tots, and it takes him a brief second to realize she's talking about fried potato and not children. He's thinking about other things, things involving allowing Dave Karofsky to use his hands on his body…

"Hey Hummel…" He looks up to see the chin jerk and wink Dave sends his way and he raises an amused eyebrow, because if Dave is trying to be subtle, he's failing terribly.

"Karofsky…" he replies, trying to hide his smirk.

"What the hell was that about?" Mercedes demands, turning back to look at him after staring at Dave as he left the cafeteria.

"Oh. We've come to an… understanding."

"What! What kind of understanding? Kurt! Are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Offering favors for protection?"

"Oh my god Mercedes! No! I can't believe you would even think that!"

She frowns and he asks her what she's going to do about the tots situation to distract her, but his stomach has sunk slightly, because he kind of is offering favors for protection and he doesn't like the way that feels.


	9. 8 Furt

**Author's note: **Look, it didn't take 3-4 months to update! Thanks for all the reviews - hopefully the issues with knowing who's POV you're reading are dealt with sufficiently.

* * *

><p><strong>FURT – CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

His first instinct is to kick out, fully expecting a muscled escort to a dumpster or porta-potty. He knows it isn't Sebastian, only because there are two people, one on each side. His dad's voice, sounding excited, stops his struggle before it has even started, and he hears the eager request to lead them to Finn and realizes that the other person is Carol.

He knows something is up, they are both grinning like they're high and he glances down to Carol's hand, and _yep_, sure enough there's the glint of gold and flash of diamond and he can't wait for a closer look, but right now, he needs to lead them to Finn. He knows his schedule, because he was slightly obsessed with him after all. He takes the quickest route to Finn's locker, through crowded corridors he used to avoid so Karofsky, _David_, wouldn't spy him out. He feels a little giddy knowing he doesn't need to do that anymore. He stops them in front of Finn, who looks suitably confused.

"Oh. What's going on? Uh, is this one of those interventions?"

"If it is, it's for the both of us. They bombarded me and forced me to bring them to you…

His dad and Carol have a short argument about who is going to tell them, and he grins as he listens to his dad talk about driving Carol to work, and he is actually impressed by the romantic nature of the proposal, maybe he doesn't get his romantic streak solely from his mom after all. Finn looks like a stunned mullet at the announcement, so he tries to make up for it with his own enthusiasm, realizing he really needs to talk to Finn sooner rather than later, particularly the tension in his body as his dad demands a family hug.

Plans fill his head, different colors, what would look best with Carol's coloring, thinking about locations and other different factors. His dad mentioning a band has him volunteering the glee club without a second thought. Admitting he has a trunk full of wedding magazines not coming as a surprise to anyone. He's honestly excited by the idea firing off in his brain and he smiles as he makes the announcement;

"Long story short, you're having a glee wedding."

Both his dad and Carol look pleased, and even Finn seems to like the idea and he waves them off as his dad makes excuses about getting Carol to work, although the way Carol giggles in reply kind of has him cringing a bit and he puts a mental block in place. _Not going there. At all._ He turns to Finn and some of the excitement drains away at the expression on Finn's face.

"Finn, I need to talk to you."

"Uh," Finn looks up and down the hall before nodding and he rolls his eyes. "Sure."

"I just wanted to tell you that my feelings for you are completely platonic in nature. Brotherly. In fact, I have a boyfriend."

"Uh. What?"

"A boyfriend Finn, you know what one of those is surely."

"You mean Sebastian?"

"No! Definitely not."

"Who then?"

"Uh, he's not out. Actually… I can't tell you who it is. He's not out."

"Huh?"

"No one knows he's gay Finn. He hasn't told anyone."

"Is it Sam?"

"What? No. Although I'm curious to know what makes you think that. Anyway, even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh. I just kind of hoped…"

"What? Hoped that Sam was gay?"

"Well. Kinda. He's been kind of trying to take my place as the most popular guys in school."

Kurt frowns, because he's not really sure of the dynamics of popularity among the jocks, although maybe Dave can explain it to him.

"Wait, and you thought him being gay would take him out of the running?" He doesn't care how true it might be, it doesn't make him feel any less furious and he has to grit his teeth at Finn's completely gormless shrug of the shoulders. "Well then, feel free to spread that rumor, but I'm fairly certain he's trying to get into Quinn's pants."

"What?"

He can't believe Finn even has the audacity to look upset at the idea and he just shakes his head. He needs to organize a wedding. Talk to Dave. Talk to Mr Schue. He starts mentally preparing a list in his head and doesn't even notice Sebastian as he walks past.

**FTY**

Sebastian blinks, because there's being consciously ignored, and then there's not even warranting enough attention to ignore, and that's what just happened. He was ignored. Truly ignored. He'd thought Hummel would at least acknowledge his note last week but there's been nothing. Unless he counts Hummel seeming happier and more confident, which he definitely doesn't because that's not going to get _him_ any closer to the inside of Hummel's painted-on pants. Fuck he must know what those do to a guy.

He's a bit at a loss as to what to do next. The hard and fast approach hasn't worked, subtle and sly was a complete bust, forceful was _definitely_ a failure and he can't do soft and romantic. It's just _sex_. They're guys and he's never met a guy that wants anything other than a fast gratuitous fuck. Him included. He's going to have to find some release soon, because his hand has been boring since he was fourteen and he can't wait until Hummel's ready to put out. He'll just have to find someone in the interim until he's finished wearing Hummel down.

**FTY**

"Hi."

The soft smile Kurt gives him, the almost _shy_ look makes his stomach flip and heart clench just a little. Okay. A lot.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, and I know this is your free period."

"Oh." He kind of wants to know how or why Kurt knows that, but is a bit worried he won't like the answer overly much. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell Finn."

"Tell him what?"

"That you're gay."

"What? No!"

"He won't care."

"I don't care about that! I care about the fact that Hudson can't keep his mouth shut to save his life!"

"I think you under estimate him. He slept with Santana last year and he's never told anyone."

"Oh yeah? So how do you know?"

"Santana."

He's not exactly sure how to respond to that, is he the only guy on the football team she hasn't tried to sleep with? Really? Does she somehow know?

"Look, Dave, this morning my dad and Carol, Finn's mom, announced their engagement. Which means I will soon be moving to live in a new house with Finn. He's going to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather he be told in a controlled environment rather than find out by walking in on us making out."

He ducks his head, because they've only made out twice, and it's not like he can take Kurt on a date, but a part of him really wants to, and a bigger part of him warns him that to have thoughts like that is possibly suicidal in this school and he shakes his head.

"I really don't like the idea of him knowing… it just seems like everything is going really fast and out of my control and I… don't like it."

He holds his breath, waiting for Kurt to yell at him, or snort and tell him he's being an idiot but it doesn't happen. He looks up and Kurt is watching him and looking contemplative, but… tender.

"Okay. Not yet, but soon okay? I don't want Finn cutting in on my make out time with my boyfriend…" He nods and grins, wondering if he'll ever get used to hearing those words. "I do have to tell Finn something though, because people are going to start to wonder why you're not picking on me anymore. Any ideas what I can tell them?"

"Uh…" he has none, but Kurt raises a good point.

"Well, if I could tell Finn, I was just going to tell everyone that Finn had threatened to beat you to a bloody pulp along with the rest of the glee guys and that's why you were acting nice. But as Sebastian doesn't have a knight-in-shining armor for a brother-to-be like I do, he's still fair game. Seeing as I can't tell Finn, I need to come up with something else. Something just as believable."

"Uh, why don't you just tell Finn that you found something out about me, but it's a secret and you can't tell him, but that as a cover story you're going to use him?"

"That's… actually, that could work. And it's… kind of honest. I wish I had something I could blackmail Sebastian with. Asshole."

"Well, he does drugs."

"_What_? How do you know that?"

"It's just pot, but he was smoking it when he came to my house."

"He's been to your house?"

"Yeah, his dad works for my dad."

"Oh. That's…"

"It's Lima. It's a small town and my mom is one of those people that likes to make it smaller and smaller by inviting them round and getting to know their business."

Kurt laughs along with him, and he realizes then that he wants to introduce him to his mom, have her grill him and ask him who his parents are, where he wants to go to college, what his favorite meal is… He just needs to introduce her to himself first.

**FTY**

His life becomes nothing but wedding wedding wedding. He lives and breathes it, knowing that the short timeframe means no one expects anything grandiose, but he wants to give his dad and Carol this. They deserve it. He helps his dad book the honeymoon, insists that he and Finn will not waste away while they are gone. Gives dance lessons and rolls his eyes at Dave who continues to walk past the choir room whenever he's practicing. He eventually sends him a text message telling him he's being obvious, and if he doesn't want Finn to storm our and ask him what his problem is he better make himself scarce.

He's talked to Finn, going with Dave's suggestion. Telling Finn he knows something secret about Dave and is blackmailing him to stop the bullying. Finn had of course asked what it was, but he'd rolled his eyes and shaken his head, informing him it wouldn't really be effective blackmail material if he told everyone. Finn hadn't seemed to get it, but had gone along with it anyway. Even going so far to make a couple of public declarations in the halls right to Dave's face, telling him to back-off Kurt.

Fortunately Dave had found those more amusing than anything else and he knows, in the short little bits of time he's had with Dave in the frantic-pace of wedding planning, that he's made up some story about his dad coming down on him about the bullying, and that if he wants a chance with Mercedes maybe they should lay off her best friend. He's kind of amused to find out that Azimio Adams might have the hots for Mercedes and dreamily contemplates the idea of double dates before he lets reality wash back in.

**FTY**

Having Kurt sit on his lap while they make out has to be one of his favorite positions. He's kind of defaulted to sitting on his hands, worried that Kurt will snap at him if he tries to touch, and honestly, Kurt does enough touching for the both of them. He's pretty sure if he touched Kurt the way he wants to touch he'd combust. Or come. Both probably, one after the other. Time to make out has been scarce, but compared to not making out at all he's not going to complain.

"So, I've been thinking. Can you join Glee club?"

"I, what? I can't sing."

"Can't or won't?" Kurt asks, pulling away, and _crap_, he knows that determined expression. "Have you ever even tired?"

He shrugs. He hasn't tried, but he sings in the shower, and his mom tells him he sounds nice, but moms have to say things like that.

"Come on, sing something."

"I don't know anything…"

"Come on, sing the alphabet song."

He's tugged into standing and he feels unaccountably nervous and starts reciting the alphabet, licking swollen lips and staring at the ceiling. When he finishes he glances at Kurt, standing there with his sleeves rolled up and hands on his hips.

"Again. And this time, sing it, don't say it."

He sings it this time, deliberately trying for a monotone. He knows how pushy Kurt can be, and he's not going to let him push him into joining the glee club. There's only so much he's willing to do, and that isn't one of them. Kurt demands he sings it again, and again. And again. He loses count of the number of times Kurt demands '_again!' _and starts getting a bit bored, distracting himself by putting a bit of effort into the letters, trying a different rhythm and then he's knocked back toward the bed where he was just sitting, Kurt's hands on his shoulders, lips on his, the words '_you can sing'_ only barely recognizable.

**FTY**

He's the odd one out. He _shouldn't_ be the odd one out, it should be Mercedes, because everyone else is coupled up and Hummel and Mercedes make a terrible romantic couple for a wedding service. No matter, he's dances down the aisle with Puck and Santana, fairly certain that if Hummel had had any say in the matter he wouldn't be here at all, but as a member of the glee club it would have looked odd to somehow not include him.

He listens as the service starts, at the comment about people falling asleep and seeing Santana nudge Brittney who has actually already fallen asleep. Hummel's dad seems like a decent guy and he can tell he thinks his words are sincere. It's almost enough to make him believe that maybe love does exist for some people. He supposes for Hummel, seeing that, makes him an idealist when it comes to relationships, but he knows Hummel needs to wake up to the cold reality of what gay relationships really are, and it's none of this hetero fluffy romance shit.

The reception kicks off, and even the cynic in him has to admit it's a fun positive atmosphere. He knows what's coming of course, because Finn had badgered them into secret practices as much as Hummel had driven them in the not-so-secret practices. He glances around the hall and… Karofsky? Here? He's noticed the complete lack of attention he now pays to Hummel, except for the occasional nod of the head, which he now exchanges with Finn. What the hell? Something's going on, and as much as he wants to go over and confront him Finn's started his speech.

"Hi. Uh. Thank you. Best man. Right. Uh. Well I want to propose a toast to my mom, who is so awesome. I mean, somehow, even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man."

"In glee club, uh, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry and today a new union was formed. Furt." There's general laughter around the room.

"You and me man. We're brothers from another mother. And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And I know we haven't always gotten on, but over the past few weeks, some stuff has gone down, and I hope you know, that from now on, no matter what is costs me, I've got your back. Even if it means getting a slushy in the face every now and then."

"You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you I had the glee club but together a little number in your honor."

All the other guys in the glee club are standing and moving to their places on the dance floor and he glances over to where Karofsky was standing to find him gone.

**FTY**

He feels like he's risking everything being here, but he knows what it means to Kurt, and so he can't be there openly as Kurt's date, but he can make an appearance, and congratulate Mr Hummel at least. And ignore the fact that some guy is serenading his boyfriend, especially knowing the apparent effect singing has on Kurt's libido. When Kurt's pulled up to the dance floor he slips into his seat, smiling at Mr Hummel and nodding at Mrs Hudson who looks a little confused.

"Honey, this is David Karofsky."

"I remember Davey. He was friends with Finn in elementary school."

"Uh, hi Mrs Hudson. Hummel? Um?"

"I'm going for Hummel-Hudson. What are you doing here? Are you friends with Kurt and Finn?"

"Uh…"

"He's Kurt's boyfriend."

The urge to throw up right then and there, over the nicely decorated table and centerpiece is overwhelming and he pushes his chair back just in case. Mrs Hummel-Hudson looks stunned and Mr Hummel looks instantly apologetic.

"Oh shit. Sorry David. I just… Kurt's so out. I forget you're not."

"Oh honey, I won't tell anyone. No one. Okay?"

He nods, but he has to get out of there, words of congratulations stuck in his throat and he stands and leaves, turning and taking one last look at Kurt dancing with Finn and looking happy. He likes that look on Kurt's face.

**FTY**

It was a vain hope that no one else saw Dave at the wedding, and the guy sucks at being subtle in an adorable way which will no doubt be his downfall. He hadn't expected him to come at all, but he'd spied him in the church among the sea of faces, and again at the reception. He'd sent a text, telling him he looked good in a suit, and that he'd have to wear it for him another time, and he could feel Dave's embarrassment from across the room. He likes unnerving Dave like that.

This though, being surrounded by the glee club, this is definitely an intervention, and Rachel and Mercedes look honestly worried. He knows they saw Dave sitting at the table with his dad. Sebastian is standing at the back, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, waiting to hear his explanation. Together they have apparently decided that Dave is somehow stalking him and he shakes his head in exasperation. Time to put his game face on.

"Look, for a start you really think a guy stalking me would sit down and talk to my dad? Karofsky isn't my problem anymore," his eyes flick to Sebastian and narrow slightly. "Finn in fact helped out. Talked to him for me, and while I don't condone violence Finn threatened him enough that he's… no longer an issue. Finn's even working on getting Dave, Karofsky, to join the glee club."

"I am?"

"Yes. Anyway, thanks for the concern guys, but this is a little too late. I've already taken care of it. With Finn's help of course."

There are some confused looks, but he knows at least that it will delay them looking into it with any more depth, and he can definitely distract Rachel with Sectionals and Mercedes with… clothes. Shopping. He knows she'll continue to come back to it, but he can be just as stubborn as her.


	10. 9 Special Education

**Author's note**: If you're a hardcore Glee watcher, and know this episode inside out, you'll know I've played around with the timing of some things.

Also, given the prompt and how Dave and Kurt are meant to be having lots and lots of sex by now, I feel Kurt could very easily be described as OOC. I am aware of this, but I can't really work with the prompt and not have some little OOC-ness from him. Anyway, hopefully the OOCness isn't too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL EDUCATION – CHAPTER NINE<strong>

He sits in the choir room and taps his knee absently. He's not sure what it was like last year, but he can feel the tension mounting among the other glee club members as talk of sectionals increases. He doesn't give a fuck really, but some of them are acting like this is the most important event in their lives, which is kind of sad.

"Mr Schuester, I have an announcement. I have selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing to launch our performance at Sectionals."

"Me first. Two things. First our competition at sectionals are your classic school choirs – great voices but they don't move. Now if we're going to beat them we need to do what they can't. _Dance_. Which is why I've decided to feature Brittney and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance."

"Wait, they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?"

"You're not getting a solo for this competition Rachel."

"Finally. So what song do I get to sing?" Mercedes asks.

"I was thinking the winners of our duets competition would take the leads."

He ignores Berry's squawk of indignation and sends Quinn a quick wink and grin before turning and facing the front. Fortunately for him Sam doesn't seem to have a problem, and he knows it's because Sam doesn't view him as a threat. At least not for _Quinn's_ affections. Fuck. He really needs to get laid; he's starting to eye-up straight boys. Quinn is making some comment about punching Berry in the mouth and he can sense the tension ratchet up just a notch higher. It's hilarious.

"Okay, I have talked the talk about everyone in here feeling special in here for over a year now. But frankly I haven't walked the walk. I mean, we've got a lot of talent here, and I'm going to highlight it."

"_Do something_!" Berry demands of Finn and he rolls his eyes.

"Look, I'm all for pumping up the team, making everyone feel special. But that's for practice. You don't take the star quarter back out before the big game."

"That's easy to say when you're the star quarter back."

Ooh, Asian chick has claws. He hides a smirk, wishing he could light up right now and just enjoy the pure entertainment value that is the glee club apparently self-destructing as he watches.

"This isn't just about me, this is about the team."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"Pfft. Like you even know what that means."

"It means your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit."

"You know what, ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I am sick of it!"

"Come on Rachel, she's not worth it."

"Oh really? 'Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right Yental, your sweetheart, he's been lying to you. 'Cause he and I totally got it on last year."

_Holy SHIT._ He feels like cracking up laughing at the stunned expression on everyone's faces, as they exchange glances between each other. No one looks to him, or Sam either, they're not really part of the inner circle yet and they exchange a silent wide-eyed glance between them. This shit is only getting better and better.

"Okay, enough already!" Mr Schuester demands, and everyone is too shocked to say anything anyway. "No more conversations about this, or anything. This is our plan for sectionals and that is that."

**FTY**

He's getting changed for practice when he sees Puckerman stand up on one of the benches and wave his arms around a bit, trying to get everyone's attention.

"You gonna light something on fire again? 'Cause I'm a major fan!" Az calls and Puckerman waves a hand at him, telling him to shut up. Which goes done like a lead balloon. Az doesn't like people telling him to shut up.

"I want to talk to you guys, about Bruce Springstein."

"Is this going somewhere?" Dave asks, rolling his eyes. He knows from Kurt that the Glee Club has enough members, although he guesses they could always do with more.

"Don't push me Karofsky!" Dave's eyes widen at the hostility, he hasn't given Puckerman any problems for months, and he knows it's not got to do with him bullying Kurt. Oh. Maybe it's because of douchebag Sebastian, because he hasn't exactly lessened up on pushing him around at all. "Juvie or no you're still my number one to go all Death Star on, no matter what Kurt says."

He rolls his eyes and goes back to changing.

"Anyways, so Bruce is destined to go blue collar his whole life, but instead he goes and buys his own strap from a pawn shop and just starts wailing on it. Just starts putting all the pain and the promises and the dreams into that music. And the next thing he knows he's on the cover of Time and News Week in the _same week_. Those are magazines."

He hides a snort and shakes his head slightly.

"Not to seem redundant, but is this going somewhere?"

"Glee club dudes. It's time to join up!"

"Sign up for glee club? Why don't you come to my church on Sunday and get some of my cousins to sign up for the klan!"

"Glee club is cool!"

"Glee club is most definitely not cool…" Dave states, and he believes that, despite Kurt's insistence that it is. It's an area of disagreement, and he's actually pretty sure Kurt knows it's not cool, but is trying to delude himself a little.

"Clearly we need to reinstate the ten aye-emm slushy," Az states and he freezes for a second before shaking his head slightly. He can't do that, not now, not with Kurt and him… being whatever they are.

Normally he'd be the first to suggest something, but he keeps his mouth closed. Strando seems to realize he's not going to say anything, so smacks his fist into his open palm and mutters about teaching Puckerman his place on the social ladder. Az gives him a funny look as he stands back, and he wonders where the hell all the other glee guys are, because there's no way he's joining Puckerman in the portapotty they're heading for.

He leaves with all the others, but as soon as he can he makes an excuse and heads back, waving off Az's offer to come with him. When he knows it's clear he knocks on the roof of the portapotty and tells Puckerman he has to help him roll it over.

"Karofsky?"

"Yeah," he answer, letting out a sigh, he's going soft, helping out Kurt's friends like this. However he knows it would make Kurt happy, and that's kind of his job now. At least that's how he looks at it. He has to put his full body into it, and it takes a couple of attempts due to some miscommunication, but eventually it rolls and leaves the door able to open, allowing Puckerman to tumble out.

He feels for the guy, he really does, he can smell the chemical stuff on him from his position a few feet away and is pretty sure there is the starting of a rash on his skin. His own is itching just out of sympathy. He suggests the hose around the side of the gym building and Puckerman follows him, looking a bit dazed.

"So what's up with you trying to recruit more glee club members? You guys don't need any more."

"Yeah, but more is always better according to Mr Schue." He goes quiet for a second and he can feel Puckerman's eyes boring into him. "Was what Kurt said true?"

Dave freezes, wondering what the hell Kurt has said, although he trusts him, which is a slightly startling fact. Puckerman turns the hose on and starts rinsing himself off and he stands off to the side watching.

"What did he say exactly?"

"About Finn trying to recruit you into the glee club."

"Oh." It's the first he's heard of it, but he knows that Kurt had to do some fast talking when the glee club demanded to know what he was doing at his dad's wedding. "Finn can try all he wants, I'm not joining because he says so."

"So, you still think we're a bunch of losers?"

"Some more than most," Dave replies, giving Puckerman a quick up-down with his eyes as he stands there dripping with water, wondering if he should maybe offer to get the guy some clean clothes, although a dripping wet Puckerman… he shuts his mind down there. He won't let himself think about team mates that way, and he has a stunningly good looking boyfriend who is ten times hotter than Puck. Although thinking of Kurt dripping wet… hello new fantasy material…

**FTY**

Of course the drama has to hit when his dad and Carol are away on their honeymoon, so he's stuck with Finn moping around, swinging between being pissed at Santana (totally understandable), depressed with himself for not telling Rachel the truth in the first place (also completely understandable) and just generally miserable. It's kind of put some major spokes in his plans with Dave. He'd kind of been hoping for something a little more than making out this weekend, depending on how Sectionals pan out anyway.

He's musing on the now lost opportunities of an empty house when Rachel walks into the choir room, and he know he can't be the only one rolling their eyes at Rachel's overly dramatic duct-tape over-the-mouth routine as she goes and sits separately off to the side.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. You've silenced my talents. I'm merely protesting. My talents are wasted in this club. My star shines too bright and I think you're threatened by it."

It's pushing it even for his sensibilities and he isn't surprised when Mr Schuester snaps.

"Take that off! I am tired of this Rachel! You have a terrible attitude, you're a lousy sport and it is not okay anymore!"

"Well I'm upset! I'm furious about this! About a couple of things actually!"

"I'm sorry you're disappointed, but you know, you could also make the choice to be happy. That we're part of a glee club that is bursting at the seams with talent. There's an awful lot of _me_ talk going around. What's in it for me? What solo am I going to sing? Now, when we go to Sectionals we're going to be good sports. We'll cheer on the Hipsters, and we'll cheer on the Warblers. And if they win, we will congratulate them. Because _that's_ who we are."

There's an uncomfortable silence as the words sink in and he bites his lip. He's really been a bit too absorbed with his new _thing_ with Dave to really care about not getting a solo, and with the main song going to Quinn and Slime-ball-Sebastian he cares even less. A flash of red jacket at the door catches his eye and Noah walks in, and he could swear it was Dave there as well, but maybe he's starting to see things now.

"Miss me?" Noah asks, and talk about an entrance. He's sopping wet, leaving a trail of water behind him and he smells… _weird_. He shuffles his seat sideways a little when he sits down beside him, and he doesn't get why Noah is suddenly looking at him with assessing eyes.

"Your boy Karofsky, he ain't all bad huh?" He asks, voice low enough that no one else can hear, although everyone is staring at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Noah."

"He let me out of the porta potty when the rest of the team locked me in there. He's actually kind of decent."

"Well, you'd know all about turning over a new leaf."

"Yeah well, I tried talking to him about joining glee. I don't think Finn has been very effective at selling the badass side of the glee club."

"I hate to break it to you Noah, but we don't exactly have a badass side."

"Sure we do. I wouldn't be here if we didn't."

He raises a skeptical eyebrow and shakes his head. He'd thought he was delusional when it came to the glee club. Perhaps they all are a little bit.

**FTY**

Sebastian and Quinn practice almost every night. He thinks they're pretty good really, they didn't win that duet competition because they just looked good. Sam's watching, looking merely amused that Sebastian is singing a love song to his girlfriend. When they start practicing the choreography he lets his body flow, and Quinn is an attractive girl, and if he were even the littlest bit straight he'd definitely go there, but his thought about Sam being more appealing pops up again, almost literally, and fucking hell he needs to really get laid.

"Glad I know you're gay man, the way you're looking at her, very convincing…" Sam comments, and fuck, it's his worse thoughts confirmed but he shrugs and holds his hands out in supplication.

"We're playing to win right?"

"Right," Sam replies, grinning widely and nodding his head.

He twirls Quinn back into his arms and tries to concentrate on the dancing.

**FTY**

Dave's not sure why she's picked on him, but he licks his lips nervously and resists the urge to shift in his seat, sure that that makes him look guilty somehow. Coach Beiste is an intimidating woman and she scares him a little.

"I hear through the air ducts that Puckerman got locked in a porta potty last week. Want to explain to me why this happened?"

"Uh… he was trying to convince us to join the glee club. All of us. The football team I mean."

"I know who you mean. And what, you decided to just sit by while this all happened?"

"No. Well, yeah," he says, letting out a long sigh, again wondering where the rest of the glee guys had been at the time. "Coach. If I'd tried to stop them I would have ended up locked in there with him. At least I went and let him out like right after. The other guys were just going to leave him in there until someone found him…"

Coach Beiste grunts and gives him a considering look before muttering about teams needing to learn to work together, to be together and talking about Mr Schuester.

"Uh, can I go?"

She waves him out of her office and he feels relieved as soon as he closes the door behind him. As he sidles nervously away he notes Puckerman with Rachel Berry, looking like they're deep in discussion and Puckerman jerks his chin up in greeting as he passes and he nods back, a little wary of this new sense of camaraderie with a guy he isn't even friends with.

**FTY**

He actually grateful Mr Schuester decided to go with him and Quinn, because at least with the lack of relationship between them they might actually manage to not claw each other's eyes out. He suddenly has a completely new appreciation of the term '_don't screw the _crew', because there is something up between Brittany and Artie, as well as something between Tina and Mike. There's Finn and Rachel of course, but everyone knows about that. The only couple that seems even slightly sane is Quinn and Sam but he guesses it's only a matter of time before that blows up – it's like they're all doomed to go the same way and it just reinforces his ideas that relationships just aren't worth it. As they board the bus to head for Sectionals it's like they're heading toward a funeral rather than a competition.

He escapes the heavy charged atmosphere of the Green Room and heads for the concierge in the hope to maybe score a drink, or if not he can go outside for a quick smoke. He's not nervous, but everyone else's attitude is starting to get him, and even Quinn is freaking out. Escape is his best choice right now. He feels a body bump up against him and turns with a scathing comment ready to tell the person to be more careful but it dies as the other person starts to apologize immediately.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't get any on you did I?"

"No, no none at all. Hi…"

The guy is hot, and the school-boy uniform has his mind going all sorts of kinky places. The guy smiles, not overly confident and arrogant, but with enough confidence to make him seem sure of himself and he knows he's being assessed in the same way he's assessing him. Looks like his dry spell might be coming to an end. He sticks his hand out to shake.

"Sebastian Smythe. And you are?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Here with the Dalton Academy Warblers I presume."

"You presume correctly… are you competing?"

"Yes. McKinley High."

"Well, I didn't exactly peg you as a member of the Hipsters."

The guys is _definitely _flirting with him and Sebastian grins appreciatively. H and e definitely wants to get this guys number, and then figure out how far he'll need to travel to get to Dalton Academy. He's interrupted by the chiming of a bell, indicating everyone to take their seats and another guy in uniform comes up to tap Blaine on the shoulder.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks. You too."

The encounter puts him in a far better mood and even the quite impressive performance from the group of octogenarians doesn't put a damper on it. He's looking forward to the second performance, hoping he'll be able to spot his new possible _friend_.

"And now, for the second performance of the evening. From Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers."

The Warblers start and he has to hold back a smirk at the _a capella_ style because it just seems a little cheesy. Then he sees him, and _fuck_, he's the lead soloist. His voice is amazing, and he was definitely right about the school uniform. Seeing all of them up there makes him wonder what they might get up to in their dorm rooms late at night. He finds himself tapping his foot and at the end when the audience rises to give them a standing ovation he stands with them, his eyes not leaving the main singer.

**FTY**

Everyone seems to be falling apart in front of his eyes. He doesn't understand why Artie and Brittney are arguing, or why Tina and Mike are biting at each other. He knows the two performances before them were both good, but he also knows that if they can actually band together then they can still wipe the floor and possibly pull off a win. They are _that good_. Although if things continue to escalate then they might not have a glee club at all. Rachel refuses to take the stage after realizing she's the only one who didn't know about Finn and Santana, followed by Artie and then Tina.

"Enough! Guys… this time last year we were here with no set list, no choreography and we still managed to come together and go out and win, even when there was zero chance of it! What is up with you all right now?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kurt. Except I want to add that I'm ashamed of a lot of you. Last year you went out with no chance of winning, but you_ did win_, because you did it together. Look, I don't care if you guys hate each other, all I want is for you to go out there and sing together, get up there and remind yourselves, for six minutes, that you are not alone."

As the lights flicker on and off Mr Schuester claps his hands and calls out '_All right!_ _Show time!'_.

**FTY**

Dave has never felt more out of place, but he knows that this competition is important to Kurt, and so far it hasn't been too bad, considering he'd expected a lot more feathers or something… As Sebastian and Quinn enter the theatre from the back, singing some song he recognizes from an old movie he hums along, although his eyes narrow as Sebastian is clearly searching the audience for someone. He assumes Kurt is safely behind the heavy curtain with the rest of the club though.

The audience starts to clap and he joins in just as the curtain raises and he can't help the grin that breaks out as he sees Kurt on stage. He looks natural. Happy. Just seeing him like that makes him glad he's come, even if their club loses he'll be glad to have seen Kurt perform on stage like this. The song changes and he recognizes this one at least and he can't stop his leg jiggling to the beat.

Watching Chang on stage is awe inspiring. He knew Brittney could move. All the cheerleaders can move, but now he gets why Chang is part of the club. It looks like they're having a lot of fun and when the song comes to an end he's pretty sure every single person is on their feet applauding, including him.

**FTY**

He stands with the others and remembers how he only joined this stupid glee club to get into Kurt's pants. A plan that has so far failed miserably, and he's pretty sure he'll give up on him for good now, especially if he can set his sights somewhere else. He looks down the line of competitors and is gratified to note that Blaine is looking right back at him. He grins and gives him a wink before standing back in line and winding his arm around Quinn, waiting to hear the announcement on which team has won.

After their performance he's actually unsure who will win, they were on fire, but the other two groups were good, but he hopes they're not good enough. Although getting the number of a guy who has just been beaten probably wouldn't work as well as sympathy possibly could. So, hoping that the Warblers win then. He can live with that. The announcer calls for a drum roll and then announces the Hipsters as having won third place, and he nods and claps along wither everyone else, because what else could be expected really?

"And now, the winner of this year's West Central Sectionals is… It's a tie. Ha. Congratulations. You're all going to the Regionals."

He assumes this isn't a normal occurrence by the slightly stunned looks of the others in New Directions and the surprised expressions on the faces of the Warblers. He steps forward, around Mr Schuester and shakes Blaine's hand again for the second time, smiling and congratulating him; receiving congratulations in return and he's pretty sure he's going to have no issues getting a number.

**FTY**

After briefly exchanging congratulations with the others he sprints down the stage steps, dodging and weaving through the audience as it stands moves to exit, apologizing as he goes. He's certain he saw him, and he looks around, standing on his toes to try and see above the sea of people. _There_. Dave. At Sectionals. He'd asked him to come, giving him his dad and Carole's tickets, but he hadn't expected him to actually be there. He'd felt odd when he asked, because despite starting out as an agreement with making-out benefits, he's actually started viewing this as an actual relationship. He guesses they probably need to talk about that or something. He reaches out and touches Dave on the arm, causing him to turn and he grins.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You came."

"Well, I kind of figured it was a big deal for you, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come watch you?"

He never really thought of Dave as _cute_ before, but he looks shy and bashful, a bit embarrassed by his own words. Anywhere else he'd surge forward and takes his lips in a hard bruising kiss. Except he can't. Not here in the foyer to a theatre surrounded by hundreds of other people. God, in this town even just talking to Dave like this is probably enough to tar him with the same brush.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks instead, and he bites his bottom lip as he waits for an answer, mind racing about what he distract Finn with.

"I… nothing. I mean, I've got to drive home but…"

"Come round. Just… text me and tell me when you get to my place. I want to celebrate. Okay?"

Dave's mouth opens and then closes, head nodding and he risks a quick hand squeeze before turning to go back to the others. He glances over his shoulder and smiles again at Dave as he leaves and he freezes when he feels a hand clamp around his upper arm and turns to the slightly pissed off expression of Mercedes.

"Boy, you have some explaining to do."

**FTY**

His mouth is dry and he wonders what Kurt means by celebrate _exactly_. He suspects, but he guesses he'll know soon enough. He parks around the corner and sends Kurt a text, licking his lips and swallowing in an attempt to create moisture. A couple of minutes pass with no reply and then he gets a simple '_Come round_'. He walks down the sidewalk, it's dark, already past dinner, and he knows he's being paranoid about being seen but a part of him can't help it. The door opens before he even reaches it though, closing behind him to reveal Kurt.

"Where's Hudson? Finn?"

"Killing things. Rachel told him she almost slept with Noah."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, so they broke up. Again."

"I… okay…?"

It's obvious that Kurt doesn't want to talk about it and he lets Kurt tug him to his bedroom, there's a lot of stuff in boxes and he remembers that Kurt will be moving soon, into a new house, a new bedroom. His attention snaps back to Kurt, whose fingers are on the snaps of his jacket, pulling them open and he lets out the long breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

He's never really been allowed the use of his hands before, and he understands why, lets Kurt lead them with this in the few short weeks they've been doing this. The fact it's only been a few short weeks is scary, that his life has changed so abruptly because of one small thing. He doesn't want to ruin it by doing something that will piss Kurt off. His jacket is pushed over his shoulders and tugged off before it's thrown to the floor. He moves slowly, tentatively, rests his hands on the jut of hipbones, swallowing convulsively as he rubs his thumbs feather light down the fabric covering Kurt's waist.

It's the first time he's touched Kurt softly, with permission, and he's not sure, but he thinks Kurt approves; the quiet hum and sway toward him. Most notably though, is the lack of command telling him to keep his hands to himself. It's the biggest clue that Kurt doesn't mind what he's doing. He continues the soft stroking movement of his thumbs, the skin on his thumb-tip becoming hyper-sensitive as it passes over the same spot over and over.

"You looked really good up on stage…" he says quietly, needing to break the silence stretching between them as Kurt seems intent on staring at the top button of his shirt.

"Thanks. It feels good being up there."

"Um. Not that I mind this. At all. But uh, you said you wanted to celebrate?"

"Mmm. I just… wanted to make out with my boyfriend. Is that okay?"

He can't stop the grin taking over his face and he ducks his head, automatically hiding it. It's the first time Kurt has actually called him his boyfriend, while talking to him that is, as opposed to referring to it as '_their arrangement'_ or something else equally business-sounding.

"Yeah."

Warm dry lips meet his and his hands tighten slightly, pulling Kurt a bit closer. There's no sound of discontent, instead another humming sound which buzzes against his lips. Kurt moves up against him, pressing his body against Dave's with more force than he expects and he takes an involuntary step back, his back hitting the closed bedroom door. Kurt closes the gap again, their lips reconnecting, and he has nowhere to escape to now, although escape is the furthest thing from his mind.

He knows people might look at Kurt and think '_soft_', but the complete opposite is true. He's hard all over and there is no indication of softness at all from the fingers twisting into the hair at the back of his head, pulling him into a harder and more forceful kiss. He pulls back for some air, allowing himself to swallow for the briefest of seconds, eyes searching before resuming the kiss. This time he's a bit more forceful, letting one hand sneak around to Kurt's back, pulling him closer.

The press of a knee between his thighs has him pulling back a little to look, and _yep_, sure enough Kurt is definitely trying to insert one of his legs between his own. He resumes the kiss again, shifting his weight slightly and inhales sharply at the sudden pressure of a hand on his cock. _Fuck._ He's not exactly sure if him coming is how Kurt's wants to celebrate his win, but he might not get much say in the matter, his body has a mind of its own when Kurt's pressed against it.

The wet heat of a tongue on his neck makes him groan, the pressure on his cock not lessening, has in fact settled into a fairly firm stroking and there's no denying the purpose behind the movement, he just want, _needs,_ to know if he can maybe reciprocate. God he wants to reciprocate, feel Kurt's cock hard under his fingers.

"Kurt…"

"Mmm. Dave."

"God Kurt. I want… can I…"

"Yes yes _yes_."

He didn't even get his request out, and part of him wants to pithily point this out to Kurt, that he shouldn't just agree to things like that, but the majority of him is with Kurt, chanting _yes yes yes_ in time with the beating of his heart. He decides to just act then, hope like hell it's going to be okay, that it'll be okay. If he's unhappy Kurt will say something, surely. He bends and lifts, his hands full of Kurt's ass cheeks and the thought sends wildfire sparking through his brain and body. Thankfully Kurt's squawk of surprise is followed by that humming noise again, which he's starting to liken to the purring of a cat. Arms have gone to his shoulders and he walks to the bed, liking the feeling of Kurt's legs hooked around his waist.

He braces a knee on the bed, lowering Kurt probably slower than he needs to, but there's nothing in his eyes or face that indicate fear, worry or concern, and he feels part of him relax as he follows him down to the bed, covering his body but keeping the majority of his weight on his knees and hands as he leans down to kiss Kurt again. He can feel Kurt's hands scrabbling at his back, trying to pull him down, closer, and he lets his chest rest against Kurt's. Can feel as Kurt tries to thrust up against him.

"_Dave_, I'm not going to break. Roll over."

He opens his mouth to object, because he knows he won't break Kurt, but he sits back, lets Kurt push him onto his back and then Kurt's there, body pressing down onto his, the pressure and friction against his cock almost too much. He thrusts upward in motion with Kurt's downward pressure and the matching groans they both let out sounds… _amazing_. It feels even better and he grips Kurt's ass again, fully expecting to be told to remove his hands as he grinds their clothed erections together. Instead Kurt's movement increases and he hears _'oh god yesss'_ breathed into his ear. Then his neck is getting sucked at, hair tugged and the repetitive thrusting is causing his entire body to tense in anticipation. He's not sure what the goal is here, to him this is a little more than just making out, not that's he's going to raise that point, and he kind of hopes he's not going to be left hanging with a painful case of blue balls although the chance of that happening is decreasing rapidly as the seconds pass and his orgasm approaches and he needs to tell Kurt somehow.

"God Kurt, fuck. Fuck. _Oh god_…"

"Mmph. Yeah. You close?"

That question is like permission, and his body shudders and he manages to grunt out a passable '_yes_' as an answer as he comes, almost laughing with the release and just how fucking close he was to coming when Kurt asked the question. He continues to thrust, moving against Kurt's body in an effort to help him in any way he can now that he knows what the aim is. He kisses, biting, nipping, and licking at swollen lips, savors the rough breathing and warm breath as it puffs across his damp skin. He can tell when Kurt comes, from a brief second of complete non-movement followed by an almost complete slump in muscles as they relax simultaneously and then the soft resumption of thrusts, like muscle memory and the flick of tongue against his neck again followed by a long exhalation.

He doesn't know what to say, will lie there forever with come cooling in his underwear and becoming stickier the longer he waits. He can't bring himself to care. He just got off with another guy for the first time. He can't really believe it and the little snort of laughter that escapes is quickly followed by another. He's worried for a second that maybe Kurt will be offended, but the shaking movements of Kurt's body indicate he seems to be laughing as well and thank god for that. They don't exchange words, but the grin and break into laughter and he accepts the towel and heads for the en suite to clean up.


	11. 10 A Very Glee Christmas

**Author's note**: This chapter was awesome to write. The episode had almost no Kurt or Dave in it worth mentioning so meant I could pretty much have full reign. This makes me happy. The chapter after this might be a couple of weeks again.

Thanks to Rubylis, Blueberrykisses and Cornflakesareglutenfree on tumblr for helping me with some brainstorming around Kurt's Christmas "wish".

* * *

><p><strong>A VERY 1<strong>**ST**** GLEE CHRISTMAS – CHAPTER TEN**

"Dude, you're holding out on me…"

"What? No I'm not."

"Uh, _yeah_ _you are_. You have a fucking hickey the size of my fist on the side of your neck." His hand flies to his neck, his body turning shivery ice-cold and he looks at Az. "So, who gave it to you?"

"Uh, I'd rather not say." His stomach clenches unpleasantly and he's not ready for this, but he doesn't think he'll ever be ready. He has to find out sooner or later what Az might think, but the idea of him suddenly losing his best friend, that he considers more of a brother than either of his two real ones…

"Look man, I'm not stupid. I know you got the hots for someone in the glee club. But the only single chick is Jones, and I know you wouldn't edge in on a girl I'm aiming to ask out."

"Rachel is single," he replies, mind racing and hearing Kurt continuously talk about his friends by their first names is what has made him use her first name rather than her last and he knows Z is going to pick up on it.

"You're macking it with Berry? Dude! That girl is _crazy_! What are you _thinking_? Oh wait, I get it… you _aren't_ thinking. At least not with your brain."

"Oh fuck, _no_, I'm not making out with Rachel Berry. Or Mercedes. Or any of the girls in glee." He feels faint, breaths coming too fast. "I'm gay."

"What? No you're not man."

"Uh." He swallows. "Yeah. I am."

"No. You can't be. You aren't anything like Hummel."

"We don't come in one shape and size Az."

"No. Hell no. You expect me to believe that _Hummel_ gave you that hickey?"

He nods, and fuck this was a bad idea. His breathing is sharp and shallow, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears and as Az stands he fully expects a punch or something. Anything. Except Az just leaves, footsteps fast and heavy and he feels like crying.

**FTY  
><strong>

Kurt stares at the message on his phone and knows he needs to go and… well, be there for Dave? He's not really sure, and a little part of him wants to dance with excitement that he's come out to someone, willingly, but that it hasn't gone well makes him feel awful, and he has no idea how Dave might be feeling. If he'll maybe blame Kurt for potentially loosing him his best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Just… you remember that super secret conversation we had at Sectionals?"

"Oh, all about your Disney Knight-in-Shining-Armor that I still don't really believe?"

"Yeah. Him. He just told his best friend and it hasn't gone down so well… can you…"

"Wait up. You're actually serious? You and Dave Karofsky are actually… _boyfriends_?"

"You thought I was lying?"

"Well… I thought it was a creative lie to cover up something even weirder. No idea what, but figured you were blackmailing him or something…"

"No. I told you the truth. And now he's just come out to Azimio and…"

"Oh. I don't know if that would have gone so well."

"Yeah, and I don't think me talking to Azimio will exactly help matters."

"You want me to go do damage control? Give him the one-oh-one course on how to have a gay best friend?"

He grins at the way she's worded it, but he nods.

"Could you?"

"Sure. Why not." Her tone of voice and roll of eyes tell him she clearly thinks she has better things to do, but she gives him a quick hug before leaving him to go and find Dave.

**FTY**

Sebastian's not sure where Mercedes and Kurt are, but he guesses if he could escape the lame sing-song around the pitiful excuse for a Christmas tree then he would too. Everyone seems to be forcing the Christmas cheer just a little too much.

"Hey guys, what's this?"

"Oh, we're trying to get into the Christmas spirit Mr Schue. Christmas is totally my favorite holiday. And check out this awesome tree! I found it on the side of the road. It must have fell off some guys car."

"And the ornaments?"

"The guy who lives next door finally killed off his elderly mother. When they carted him off they left the house like wide open. I think she was a holiday hoarder."

"Ah, and the presents?"

"I lifted them from a display at the mall, but don't worry, they're empty."

"Guys, look, I appreciate the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like."

"For us it is. This tree is like a mascot for Glee Club. We won Sectionals for two years in a row, but according to everyone at this school, we still suck."

He has to agree, he was with Tina and Mercedes when they'd been the recipients of the full-frontal slushy-attack, and he'd fully expected Karofsky to be the perpertrator and had actually been a little surprised he wasn't. Although he guesses there's more than one asshole in the school.

"Wait, you got slushied? I thought Karofsky and Azimio had stopped that?" "Yeah, _they_ have. But Strando and Nelson seem to have taken up their cause."

Everyone grumbles and agrees, although he's pretty sure Karofsky would willingly throw a slushy in his face. Mr Schuester actually looks angry, as if he's about to stomp his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"No! I am not going to let you guys throw yourselves a pity party. Look, I'm the first one to say things haven't exactly turned how I would have liked them to this year. But Christmas is all about being grateful for the things that did."

"I thought that was Thanksgiving," Puck mutters and Sebastian agrees with him. He lets the flow of conversation wash over him but snaps back to attention when Mr Schuester claps his hands and raises his voice slightly, and he hears;

"-by singing about it! We're going to go classroom to classroom, caroling, to raise money."

Oh _fuck no_.

"Wait. Classrooms in this school with students in them?" Tina asks, and yeah, her tone of voice clearly indicates she thinks it's a suicidal idea.

"If there are no students in them, then whose going to put money in the collection boxes while we sing!" Sometimes he thinks Mr Schuester is high, because no one can be that enthusiastic and delusional at the same time.

"We're going to be killed." Quinn says and he nods, agreeing completely, although he'd go with physically maimed, a bit less melodramatic.

"No guys, it's Christmas. A time for miracles. We've got to try this," Finn interjects and of course Rachel is nodding and agreeing, but he isn't the only one rolling his eyes.

"Finn's right. So! Let's start rehearsing! This year, Glee Club is going full Santa."

**FTY**

It doesn't go well. They straggle back into the choir room and Sebastian looks around at the dejected faces of the other glee club members. It is kind of depressing, and it's something he's actually kind of over. Without the prospect of getting into Kurt's pants his sole reason for being in this lameass club is gone. Although he still has the number for that guy from the Dalton Academy Warblers burning a hole in his pocket. He hadn't wanted to seem too keen, but maybe now is a good time to give him a call. It'd definitely lift _his_ Christmas spirits.

"I can't believe that that teacher let the students speak to us like that!"

"I can't believe she threw her shoe at us."

"I guess we're done caroling."

"No. Or not. Guys, we can't let what just happened ruin our Christmas spirit. Mr Schue got us this beautiful tree to inspire us. We're going to practice now and gear up for round two tomorrow."

"Pretty soon no one will bully us. Santa Clause can do anything, and this year I asked for the Glee Club to stop getting picked on."

He blinks and turns to Artie.

"She's kidding right?"

Artie shakes his head and motions them all closer and he lowers his head so he can hear what Artie has to say.

"Brittney still believes in Santa Claus."

He doesn't know why he's even a little bit surprised and when Sam says '_Last week she believed a comb had magic powers_' he sighs and continues to listen to Artie's plan with only half of his attention. He has plans of his own.

**FTY**

Dave is annoyed with him and for that reason he's annoyed with Dave. He doesn't get what the big deal is about Az running off when Dave came out to him. He knows he probably wasn't the sympathetic ear that Dave maybe wanted, but really, it's not the end of the world. He shifts to his other foot, fighting the impulse to check his phone again to see if maybe Dave has apologized yet for storming off. He watches as Mercedes gingerly settles herself into Santa's lap and requests a pony. Brittney is bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet beside him and he smiles tightly at the others, still slightly disbelieving that they're even doing this.

He's up next and he sighs as he rests himself on the knee of a guy in a Santa costume. He _really_ can't believe that they're doing this.

"And what's your name?"

"Kurt."

"And what would you like from Santa Kurt?"

He lets out a long sigh and looks over to where the majority of his friends are standing and listening.

"I'd like a solo. And… well, a touch of romance in my life wouldn't go amiss either." He pauses and then lowers his voice. "Don't worry, I won't hold my breath on either account."

After being told to be a '_good boy' _he rejoins Mercedes, folding his arms as he listens to the other's go up, asking for things ranging from chap stick, to bling, to something for stretch marks before it's finally Brittney's turn. Despite her lack of intelligence he does like Brittney's innocent nature the majority of the time. She whispers something to the woman dressed as an elf and then sits on Santa's lap, far more enthusiastically than any of them have.

"Ho ho ho. What's your name?"

"Brittney. You've gotten really tan."

"That's because at the North Pole there's a hole in the ozone."

"You're amazing. I know you're really really busy. So I only want one thing for Christmas. Do you see my boyfriend over there? For Christmas, I want him to be able to walk. You can do that can't you Santa?"

He has to smile, because of all the things everyone else has asked for, Brittney is the only one who is asking for something that isn't actually for her. Artie is making desperate head shaking gestures, but the glint in the Santa's eyes tell him that they're about to pay for subjecting him to a bunch of teenagers sitting on his lap and asking for ridiculous things.

"Sure, I'm on it." Kurt's positive the grin on the guys face is sadistic as he gives them one last glance before Brittney bounces off his knee and Artie is mumbling '_Now we're screwed_' but the hand on his arm, tugging him away and he looks around to see the frowning face of Mercedes.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

He lets her peel him away from the main group, and she actually looks a little angry at him, and he's wracking his brain trying to think of something that he done or said that she might be annoyed at him before. It wouldn't be the first time he's unknowingly put his foot in it. When they're away from everyone she turns to him, face drawn down in a scowl.

"Are you trying to win worst boyfriend of the year award?"

"I – what?"

"I just got a text message from Azimio. Dave is apparently crying, _crying_ Kurt, saying that you don't understand."

"I – what?" He repeats.

"Him coming out, being _out_, is not going to be as easy as you think it is."

"Wait, you think me coming out was easy?"

"Kurt, compared to what Dave is facing, _yes_. I know you felt like it was a big deal, and it _was_, for _you_. But you also were accepted and loved and everyone pretty much knew anyway."

"So? How would that be different for Dave?"

She blinks and then pulls a face, head shaking.

"I can't believe you are actually this naïve. You think if the football team found out they'd all pat him on the back and sign a song about it? _No._ He'd most likely be beaten to a pulp. Possibly even killed. Have you met his family? Do you know how they might react? Jesus Christ Kurt… have you given this _any_ thought?"

He bows his head, because when she puts it all like that, he hasn't. Not really. He has no idea how Dave's family might react, and you can't replace them. Oh god, now he feels terrible, remembering his blasé comment about how Dave can just find a new best friend.

"Oh god, I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Yes well, you're new at this and apparently need practice. And Azimio told me that he was going to make Dave crying _my problem_, which makes it _yours_. You need to fix this."

"Azimio is okay now right? With Dave being gay?"

"Lets just say he's working on it. It was something of a shock."

"I bet."

"And he loves Dave, like a brother. They've been friends since pre-school. Azimio said Dave is like the brother he never had."

"This isn't making me feel better."

"It's not meant to."

He nods, accepting her judgment. He just wants to be able to do things with David that he sees other people doing, but he guesses he needs to accept that he won't be able to. He supposes he should be happy he even has a boyfriend in the first place, considering he didn't think that would ever happen. Plus it's Christmas, the season for miracles.

**FTY**

It's a long drive, but he hopes it'll be worth his while. He's sent quite a few texts, all heavily laden with innuendo and flirty overtones, and the guy, Blaine, has responded in kind, so he's pretty sure he's onto a sure thing. Fuck he hopes so. It's been _months_, and he's developed calluses on his hand from jerking off so much. Ostensibly he's going out to help him practice singing a song, but he knows the guy is good and has probably practiced it enough.

He parks his car and signs in, smiling winningly at the woman behind the counter as she gives him directions to the Warbler common room. He sets off, feeling a little out of place without the uniform every other guy his age is wearing, but it also makes him stick out, unique. He finds Blaine singing to an empty room and _yeah_, the guy is definitely fuckable, although he doubts _that_ will be happening tonight. He presses the door closed super quietly and locks it, waiting for him to finish.

"From the top?" He suggests and Blaine whips around, eyes wide.

"Oh wow, you scared me a little."

"Sorry. Should have text you when I got here."

"I – well, my phone is up in my room, so that wouldn't have worked. Hi. It's nice to see you again…"

"It's nice to see you too," Sebastian replies, and he lets his eyes lower, sweep over Blaine's body, hoping his intentions are clear because he's really not in the mood for a gentle seduction. Not that that's ever been his style, but he'd maybe actually be willing to try it here.

"So, from the top?" Blaine asks, and he sounds a little breathless, lips wet and shiny likes he's just licked them, and yeah, he's pretty sure they're on the same page.

"From the top."

They sing and dance, and he rolls his eyes internally at the showmanship of it, but it gives him the opportunity to get into Blaine's personal space, rubbing up against him, touching him, growing bolder as the song progresses and as Blaine responds positively. While it starts out as a game of cat-and-mouse, them both playing a little coy it suddenly _isn't_ and with the dark-brown leather sofa between them he cuts the song short, leaning forward and capturing those soft lips with his own. Blaine doesn't pull away, instead presses forward, then hands are in his hair, pulling him closer and _yes_ he can definitely go along with this.

He scrambles over the sofa, kneeling and not stopping the path of lips as he places kisses over cheek, jaw, neck before going back to Blaine's mouth with a little more force. He's a bit worried that stopping will result in not starting again, and that's something he isn't okay with. There are quiet moans though, little jerky body movements which tell him that Blaine likes it. He moves his hand to the fly of Blaine's pants, rubbing at the hardening length, and a part of him is glad he hasn't lost his touch.

He's not sure what to go for, and he's pretty sure the way Blaine is responding, thrusting into his hand, that he's not done this before and might not last long. That's okay, he's not planning a marathon session, now is not the time or place, and if he plays this right he can get repeat performances over and over until something new catches his fancy. He presses Blaine back so he's lying on the sofa, whispering quiet words _'you're so hot, so fucking sexy, make me so hard'_ as he continues placing kisses on every bared surface of skin.

He insinuates a leg between Blaine's, letting the other hand over the side where he can get more leverage and he supports most of his weight on an arm as he grinds down, eliciting a groan from the body beneath him so he does it again, moaning at the friction against his own erection and pulling at Blaine's bottom lip with his teeth.

"Not here," Blaine gasps out, "the door…"

"I locked it. It's okay…"

"Oh…_oh fuck_."

That sounds really odd coming out of such a preppy looking face, although the hair is mussed beyond recognition, eyes clenched shut and his mouth is open and panting. It's a good look on him and he resumes the kissing-grinding combination, relishing the feel of fingers scrabbling at his back, digging into his shirt, the mumbled and incomprehensible words being uttered with half a breath, body arching up to met his.

He licks and nips at the small amount of skin available above the collar, wishing he could lay him out naked on his sheets and see how responsive he _really_ is all over. The scent of fresh sweat, shared arousal, something he hasn't smelled in a longtime fills his senses, combines with the feel of the body beneath him, the sound of them together and it's a sensory feast, and _this_ is what he enjoys about sex. All his senses heightened as he gets off.

"You going to come for me?" He asks, before sucking an earlobe and dragging his teeth over it, savoring the sudden bucking of Blaine's body and grunt of what he thinks might be a precursor to Blaine coming.

"I, close, please…"

He wants to keep thrusting against him until he comes, and he can't believe he's actually resorting to dry-humping, but he slips a hand down, cupping Blaine's erection and rubbing briskly, watching his face as the tendons in his neck tighten, eyes screw shut and bottom lip caught between teeth so hard the surrounding skin goes white. Blaine's body continues to thrust into his hand, and he knows he's close. When his eyes shoot open only to close again he knows that was it, although the full body shudder and long groan are also huge clues.

He resumes his thrusting, really wanting to take his dick out and stroke it, but figures that might freak Blaine out a little too much, and he doesn't want to do that if he wants a repeat performance. He focuses again on the senses, and he's sure he can smell come now, and even if he's imagining it, the knowledge that the scent is there somewhere, because Blaine has come in his pants because of him, it makes the pressure in his balls coalesce and he lets it go in one smooth rush, moaning as his orgasm flows through him.

It's not the best orgasm he's ever had, but beggars can't be choosers, and he continues a gentle thrusting as he comes down from the high. An orgasm with someone else is still better than one alone in his book, and he kisses along Blaine's jaw before initiating a slow thorough kiss, running his tongue over teeth, the roof of his mouth and along his tongue before slowly pulling back.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. That was… um, a little unexpected."

"Good though?"

"Uh yeah. Good."

Blaine looks a little embarrassed and he kind of finds it a little cute but pulls back, doing his best to ignore the slimy wetness in his pants. The idea of driving back to Lima just became doubly unpleasant.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. And I hate to love and leave you, but I have a curfew I have to get home for!" He stands and straightens his shirt, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on Blaine's face but leans down and gives him another quick kiss before walking to the door and unlocking it, sending the still slightly stunned looking Blaine a wink.

"I'll call you!"

**FTY**

"Mr Schuester. You're at my house."

"Ah yeah, Hi Kurt. I wanted some holiday help. I don't know if you know this, but I am really terrible at holiday shopping."

He glances behind him, wondering if he should even let his teacher in, and it's kind of creepy him turning up unannounced like this and he knows Mr Schue is in love with Miss Pillsbury, but flashes of Mr Ryerson go through his head. He's not alone though. He's meant to be, groveling to his dad for some alone time with David so they can have a romantic movie and instead his choir teacher has turned up…

"Hey Kurt, you want the marshmallows in your mug or. – oh, hi Mr Schuester."

"David. Hello."

He turns and looks at Kurt, and he clearly wants to know the answer to the unspoken question.

"We're friends now. Getting over our differences one hot cocoa at a time…"

The expression on Mr Schuester's face make it blatantly obvious he doesn't buy a word of it but he doesn't care, it's none of his business who his friends are, especially considering how little Mr Schue did last year in response to the bullying he experienced.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, right. The faculty are having a secret santa gift exchange, and I drew Sue's name. I was wondering if you could maybe help me out with a gift suggestion? You're great at shopping."

He gives him a blank stare, a little annoyed that his evening has been interrupted for something so frivolous.

"A tracksuit. With fur trim. She'll love it." He starts closing the door, feeling a little rude but can't find it in him to care, he has a boyfriend he has plans with.

"Oh, I… thanks Kurt. Have a good night. Are you sure you're okay with Karofsky here?"

"Oh, I am more than happy he's here. Good night Mr Schue."

He goes into the lounge where Dave is sitting, looking uncomfortable. He's already apologized for being insensitive. They've actually talked a lot, rather than making out, which is their usual pastime when they're together. He knows his dad is fully convinced that they're going to rip each other's clothes off and have sex on the dining room table or something, but he actually just wanted to have something bordering on a normal date. Plus they needed to talk.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just… I'm sorry you can't tell people that we're together."

Dave sounds truly upset and he shakes his head, gripping his hand and then lacing their fingers together.

"The important people know. My dad, Carole and Mercedes. And now Azimio. That's enough." Yesterday he would have added _for now_ to that, but he now knows differently. He can't push Dave into anything. He needs to support him and accept his coming out is his own and he can't rush it to suit his own purposes. The idea of Dave being hurt simply because he's gay makes him feel physically ill, and he wishes things were different, that they lived in a different city.

"Yeah. Z will come around. I think Mercedes talked some sense into him."

"I imagine she did more than just talk, but I am glad she could help. You know I really don't want you to loose you oldest and closest friend."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

He leans over and places a kiss at the corner of Dave's mouth and when it causes an automatic twitching of lips up into a smile he feels warmth radiate from within.

**FTY**

Dave's hands are shaking, but he knows he needs to do this. His mom is the least of his worries really. In comparison to Az this should be a walk in the park. And he wants to do this. Having Mr Hummel and Mrs Hummel-Hudson just welcome him into their home as Kurt's boyfriend, to be able to have that freedom… he wants to have that with Kurt and his family. Invite him around for dinner. He knows logically that the more people that know his secret the more likely it is to get out to people he'd rather didn't know, but he doesn't want to live with that fear hanging over him for the rest of his life, and starting now seems as good a time as any; although throwing up first might be a good idea.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" He asks, and she's in the middle of doing the laundry, a chore he knows neither of his brothers will interrupt.

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"Uh. Well. I'm not sure how to say this exactly, so I'm just going to blurt it out…" his mom looks a bit worried, but he figures it's probably her imagining the worst possible things, like killing someone. At least he hopes that's what she's imagining. "I'm gay."

"Oh… oh," she repeats, looking a little relieved, and he guesses she probably thought he _had_ killed someone or something. "Are you… okay?"

"I… _mom_. I should be asking you that. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. Okay then. Oh. Does anyone else know?"

"Ah… well. Z. He's not really coping with it so well. Um."

"Well, it's a lot to take in," his mother says, and she looks a little dazed.

"Yeah. I know…" he replies, laughing a little at himself depreciatingly.

"Anyone else?"

"Uh," he swallows. "My boyfriend."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

_That _causes his mom to sway and then she's leaning against the wall, staring at him with wide eyes and he wishes he knew what to say. Maybe he shouldn't have dumped all of this on her at once.

"Uh, his parents know as well I guess. Well, his dad and step-mom. Um."

"Who, who is it?"

"Um, Kurt Hummel?"

"Oh. Burt Hummel's little boy?"

He frowns, he wouldn't exactly call Kurt a little boy, but he guesses it's one of those parents things where everyone is stuck at the age you first met them or something.

"Uh, I guess? I mean, Kurt doesn't have any brothers. Apart from Hudson, and he doesn't count…"

"Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah. His mom and Kurt's dad got married a couple of weeks ago. I uh, went to the wedding."

"How long have you been going out with him!"

"Uh, like four or five weeks?"

"Oh sausage…"

"_Mom_." Fuck he hopes she never calls him that in front of Kurt.

"I just feel very old all of a sudden. You've been dealing with this and I didn't even know, and you have a boyfriend and… _well_. Can I meet him?"

"I… yeah. I'd like that. Just… not yet. I was kind of hoping you could tell dad, Drew and Ricky."

"Of course. And I won't let your brother's give you a hard time about it either."

"It's fine mom. Really."

"Do you think I should invite Kurt's family around for dinner?"

_Fuck no! _Is his first instinct and he shakes his head, knowing his mom's love of throwing dinner parties and reaching out to people and really not wanting to encourage that.

"Uh, how about we wait a while for a joint family dinner. Please."

"Okay. If you're sure. But I want to meet him as soon as possible, he was always such a sweet child. Such a shame about his mother…"

He agrees wordlessly, and slowly relaxes, releasing the tension from his shoulders at the fact that he effectively just came out to his family.

**FTY**

The next day at school Dave's not sure how he's been commandeered with the other guys to talk to Coach Beiste, but Puckerman drags him along, telling him to just go with it. The other glee guys have clearly though it through, and despite the strange looks they accept his presence without comment. It's _weird_ and as he listens to them outline their completely _insane_ idea he knows Coach Beiste and him are totally in the same page when the guys insist she needs to dress as Santa and talk to Brittney.

"Are you guys punking me?"

"You've got the perfect Santa body type."

"Watch it Puckerman."

He shakes his head, he really wants no part in this crazy ass plan of the glee guys to ensure Brittney keeps on believing, but when Artie explains the whole trip to the mall and how she asked for him to be able to walk he has to smile at the sheer innocence of the request.

"She asked Santa for the impossible," Artie finishes and that's actually really sad, and he can tell Coach is thinking the exact same thing, that she's about to agree with the crazy-assed scheme and go along with it. Evans is making some sort of comment about elves and stem-cell research and he should just shut the fuck up and he's pretty sure Beiste agrees just so he does.

"Right, so now we just need to break into her house," Artie states.

"Wait! No way!" Beiste exclaims, and he's totally with her but Artie is waving his hands in the air.

"The backdoor will be open. I talked to her parents. They really want her to believe as well."

That seems to be the end of it and Puckerman slaps him on the back as the rest of them leave for glee club or whatever and he sits there, stunned into silence at somehow being included in one of their completely hare-brained ideas.

"That group is a force to be reckoned with. I swear, they have more balls than the entire football team combined. Big hearts too. Since when did you become friendly with them?"

"I'm… not. They just seem to have adopted me. It's actually kind of scary."

He didn't mean to be funny but she cracks up laughing anyway, and he gets another thumb on his back, much firmer than Puckerman's before being told to get to class. He doesn't need to be told twice.

**FTY**

Sebastian is speechless when he walks into the choir room, and he can't believe that this has actually happened. He's only been at the school for a few months and he's shocked that someone would even do this. The choir room looks like vandals have attacked, and before he can even ask what happened Mr Schuester is walking in behind him, asking what has gone on.

"They took everything."

"Including all of Sue's secret Santa gifts that we were going to give to the homeless kids."

"Only further proof that everyone at this school hates us no matter what we do," Rachel snaps, and he bites back a comment about _her_ being the reason why so many of the other kids seem to not like their group but he keeps his mouth shut, but Santana catches his eye and he can tell she was thinking a similar thought.

"It's not the school. It was Sue."

"It wasn't Sue, it was Santa. He said a light was out on the tree and to fix everything we just had to let him do his thing."

Wow, Brittney's naivety is truly astounding and he shakes his head.

"Oooh-kay. Are you sure Santa was a boy and not a girl Brittney?"

"I swear on my life. Santa's a boy. Everybody knows that."

"It was probably one of the boys on the football team," Rachel states, and he actually has to agree with her. A staff member doing this seems extreme, even for this school.

"I guess it wasn't Sue," Mr Schue mutters, and he wonders if the guy is obsessed with her or something.

He can hear the still ongoing Rachel and Finn drama, then he hears Kurt's response as Rachel pleads with him to help her reason with Finn.

"Look Rachel, Finn's my brother now, and my first pledge of loyalty is to him. And now I know I should have wished for all your sweaters to miraculously disappear."

He lets out a snort of amusement, because her sweaters are pretty hideous but all he gets from Kurt is a glare and he rolls his eyes at his melodrama – he's just as bad as Rachel.

**FTY**

Kurt goes along with Finn's suggestion of caroling in the staff room. At least they're away from the perils of attacking students here, and there's actually a rising sense of Christmas spirit, which actually feels pretty good. The fact that they're so close to the end of school for the year probably helps put the teachers in a more positive frame of mind at least and he sings along with the others, mind on what he could possibly give Dave for Christmas. Or whether they are even exchanging gifts. Surely they will. _Right_?

His mind is a little distracted as he heads back to the choir room after lunch and he stops when he sees Artie, standing there, taller than everyone and Brittney is talking about how Santa came through and there's quiet whispering and as he joins the others in watching Artie walk he does actually feel like it's a Christmas Miracle.

Now he just needs to figure out what to get Dave for Christmas.

**FTY**

Everything has been good. _Calm_. Way better than he expected really. His dad had taken him into his room and sat him down, asked him if he was sure and if there was anything him or his mom could do… he's not quite sure what his dad meant by that, but he'd shaken his head, because them just accepting it means so much. Az has also come around, although he finds him staring at him a couple of times like he's trying to work out a weird puzzle. They'd teamed up against Drew and Ricky and whipped them repeatedly, both calling out taunts to the losers and when Z had chucked out the insult about them being gay, Ricky had just turned around and said '_wrong brother'_ which had almost made him cry with relief.

His brothers are close, and while he's always felt like the outsider they've both come to him in the last week and made sure that he's okay. Both postured and threatened to beat anyone up that is giving him grief and he'd told them he can take care of himself but he knows where they are if he ever needs them. That had seemed to satisfy them.

He hasn't told Kurt he's come out to his family, is kind of saving it up as a kind of big reveal as part of his Christmas present. Not that he thinks hanging out at his place is any great thing, but being able to introduce Kurt to his family, as his _boyfriend_, because he's proud to be able to call Kurt that, it's something he can give Kurt that he knows Kurt wants.

He finishes up working out. Coach Beiste has given after hours access to the gym at school and he's taking full advantage of it, even on Christmas Eve, although it's not quite that time yet, it soon will be and his mom will fully expect them to all dress up go to church, but he has time, several hours in fact. He shoves his workout clothes into his bag, scrubbing at his hair with a towel and hoping it won't freeze too bad when he goes outside. He does have a hat, but he always feels like such a little kid when he wears it and he fingers the woolen brim as he walks toward the exit.

"You!"

He almost jumps out of his skin and he turns, seeing Coach Sylvester standing there with her hands on her hips like he daren't disobey her.

"Ah. Coach Sylvester?"

"You don't celebrate this useless holiday! Come with me!"

He'd like to interject and point out that _yes, _he does in fact celebrate this holiday but he sighs and follows her to her office and _huh_, there's the answer of who ruined the glee club's Christmas. She instructs him to package all the gifts into her car, gives him cash to go and buy a tree and tells him to deliver it to her house, giving him a key. He takes it cautiously, and he can only assume that the silly season has made the teachers even loopier than normal.

"Now, while you at it, go round up the glee club with whatever brute strength you have remaining and make sure they're all at that address by five sharp!"

"I don't know anyone in the glee club…" he protests weakly and he knows she doesn't by it by the incredibly condescending look she gives him.

"Who do you think you're fooling? Because it ain't Sue Sylvester. Don't think I haven't noticed you and Twinkle Toes getting all friendly with one another." He freezes and she chuckles, patting his cheek. "Don't worry secret gay, I won't tell anyone. Now just do as I say."

He nods jerkily and gets into his truck, pulling out his phone and ringing Kurt. His number is the only one he has, although Z probably has Mercedes' number by now.

"Merry Christmas Dave!"

"Uh, hi Kurt…"

"What's wrong? You sound stressed."

"Uh. Coach Sylvester just asked me to do a bunch of stuff…" He outlines what she's asked, which isn't a lot if he delegates the role of glee club gatherer to Kurt, and he knows Kurt is listening, making little hmming sounds. He repeats the address she gave him and that's when Kurt stops him.

"That's not her address. That's Mr Schuester's address. Wait. She has a key to his house? Ew. Something about the lives of teachers I do _not_ want to know. Okay, so I'll get everyone there and… hopefully I'll see you?"

"I – yeah. Hopefully."

They actually have plans to see each other tomorrow but he doesn't need a reason to see Kurt so he'll definitely find a way of sticking around. As long as there aren't too many of the glee club, because en masse they are a scary bunch and after the thing with the guys he's already starting to feel like he's being dragged into unwillingly. He goes and buys a tree, glad he's not the only person on the lot looking and then goes to the address to find Coach Sylvester waiting. He hands over the key and feels distinctly awkward as she directs him to put the tree up and then carry all the gifts inside, along with boxes of Christmas decorations he's not seen before.

"Karofsky? What are you doing here?" Berry. _Awesome_. Why couldn't it have been Mercedes, or Kurt…

"Uh –"

"He's Santa's little helper. Go hang these up."

He shuts his mouth again as she shoves a box of decorations into Berry's chest and then pushes her toward the tree. More of them arrive and Sue directs them like an army, and he's just wondering when Kurt will arrive when he breezes in, looks around and then jerks his head toward the front door. It's ridiculous, but he looks toward Coach Sylvester, receives a sharp nod of _whatever_ and follows Kurt outside, closing the door. Kurt's arms go around him in a tight hug and he smiles, hugging him back but he's also a little baffled. They only saw each other a couple of days ago.

"Hi."

"Hi. You smell good. Piney."

"Yeah. The tree… Kurt? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just… it's nice to see you."

"It's _always_ nice to see you," he replies, and isn't _that_ a telling statement, but he doesn't think Kurt noticed.

He _knows_ Kurt didn't notice when he feels a hand slide into the back pocket of his jeans and he glances toward the door nervously, but then relaxes. He's pretty sure Sue won't be letting any of them out of there any time soon so he lets his hands settle on Kurt's hips, stepping closer and closing the gap between them.

"Merry Christmas."

"Mmm… Merry Christmas."

He feels so ridiculously happy, repeating the sentiment back to him, and then Kurt's pressing his lips against his, and he can feel that they're tilted up in a smile like his own, and he flicks his tongue out, playfully, but also wanting to give him a proper kiss. It goes from being softly inquisitive to hard and passionate almost instantly and he can feel Kurt's hand pulling at his shirt, wanting to get access to skin and despite the logical part of his brain screaming at him that here and now is not the place he doesn't listen.

"Whoa. What are you guys doing?"

Fuck. Hudson.

"Kissing Finn. Mistletoe," Kurt states, and he hadn't even noticed the sprig above the door but also he's pretty sure Hudson's not going to buy that. He's _not_ that dim, although he has to give points to Kurt for trying. It feels okay now though. His whole family knows, it's only right that all of Kurt's family knows.

"Not that I need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend, but yeah, that's mistletoe."

Part of him is actually amused at the speed at which both Kurt and Hudson's heads whip around him. Kurt looks surprised and _happy_, and Hudson just looks confused.

"Kurt's your boyfriend?" Maybe not so confused after all.

"Well you sure ain't. Yeah, Kurt's my boyfriend."

"How did I not know this? I didn't even know you were gay… you are gay right?"

"Yes Finn, he's gay. And you didn't know because it's a secret Finn. You can't tell _anyone_."

"Oh," Finn says, and he actually looks kind of happy at being told a secret, and maybe it's some weird step-brother bonding thing, but Kurt is looking _really _happy.

"Look, you make your escape and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow," he agrees, giving him a quick peck to the cheek despite the nerves making his stomach clench that he's doing it in front if Hudson. He walks away, turning and waving, grinning at Kurt's little finger wave and hearing Hudson ask how long they've been going out…

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2<strong>: I have in my head an Azimio/Mercedes conversation of what was said. Let me know if it's worth writing down. Also I am not sure if I can redeem Sebastian, given what he's done so far. Thoughts?


End file.
